On all Four
by Dachschaden
Summary: After "Creature", Jonas woke up from coma and joint the Zootopia Police Academy as the first human. Even when he lost his memories he got nightmares of his past. The lies he told everyone will follow him until a masked person appeared. The one who shot him.
1. Act I Agent M

**Hi its me Dachschaden. I promised to make a different story but I couldn't handle myself and did the sequelae to 'Creatures.' It plays two months after my last story and in First-person perspective of Jonas. Next five chapter are done and ready to upload. So grab your popcorn and read until your death. :)**

* * *

Months later...

I remember two sentences and I don't know what they mean. Someone told me to protect someone and the other was that I lied about something. When I woke up, this vixen came. She told me about the storys we had but I didn't believe in them. She told me I promised her to go to the academy with her.

Well even when I don't remember, I promised her and that mean I will do it. Today was the 43th day at the academy. We just finished our mornings exercises. "Hey Smith. The instructor wants to talk to you again." a cadet said. "What could it be?" I asked him.

"Don't know." he answered. I just shocked my head. We went back to the academy and as we arrived the instructor was waiting for me in her office. I gave her a salute and didn't spoke. "Come with me, Smith." she said. As she ordered I followed her.

"Is something wrong, Ma'am?" I asked her. "Two things I have to speak with you. The first thing is: how are you doing?" she asked. "I ask because of you hospitalization few months ago." She added. "I'm fine. My memories are still away but my body and mind is fine." I answered. "Why did you join the academy after your hospitalization?" she asked. "Because I promised it a friend before I got hospitalization." I answered. "Okay than I come to the next thing." she said.

"You and Mrs. Fox are the best cadets we ever got in the history of our academy. Even better than the former cadets Wilde and Hopps." she said. "Good to hear. I'm proud to be a cadet on this academy." I said with a proud smile. "Than there comes my question. The ZBI needs good agents and they read this records. They asked me to transfer you to their academy. I got some papers. When you sign it, you are going to be an agent of the ZBI." she said.

I stood there in thoughts and a flashback came to my mind. "I wanted to be a cop as kid too." my own voice said. "No, I'm sorry. It was my dream to become a policeman." I told her. "Well your friend told me the same. But you have time until tomorrow morning for this decision." she said. "Now I come to a third point when I thought about Mrs. Fox." she added.

"How can it be that you two got nearly the same score in every test we gave you." She asked. My body remembered things that helped through physical tests but I can't remember where I trained it. "It's simple. We trained together." I told her. "Even in the theoretical tests?" she asked. "We learned and trained together." I corrected myself.

"How close are you two?" she asked. This question confused me. "Wait this question don't fits in my ears. What do you mean, Ma'am?" I asked. "I asked if you two were in a relationship?" she asked. I just shocked my head. "No, we are just friends. Maybe good friends but it stopps there." I told her. "Okay this was everything I need to know, Smith. she said. "Dismiss." the instructer ordred. "Ma'am." I said and gave another salute and went out of her office.

As I closed the door I heard a familiar voice that asked me a question. "She asked you the same things she asked me, did she?" a vixen asked. "Yes she did." I answered. I looked to the clock. "We got a hour before next class." Mia said and I could hear her stomach snarling. "Did you ate dinner yesterday?" I asked her.

"Nope, we had to run extra rounds because our team lost the soccer match yesterday evening." she told him. "I thought you can't lose." I said and grinned. "Well soccer is a team sport and not for single players. My team was very bad." she said.

"Hey I don't blame you even when I didn't was there. Everyone lose sometimes. Even the best ones." I told her. "Now let us get some breakfast." I added. Mia mouth went upward into a smile and I smiled back.

"Come on, Red-Eye." I told her and walked along the corridor. She surely followed me. I liked to be her friend. Even when I don't remember how we met first. She did and told me about how nice it was. I told her that I didn't believed in her stories. It was nice to hear, but how it sounds. I'm a soldier and the last of my species. I fought against brainwashed people that attacks the persons they love and kill them in the end. Then there comes the important thing in her story. I am the creator of evolved mammals.

After we ate something we looked at the clock again. In five minutes we got next class. I took our empty trays and brought them away. In the meanwhile Mia was waiting at entrance of the canteen. Then we walked together to next class but before we reached the meeting point, we got stopped by our instructor.

"Smith and Fox stopp for a minute." she said. "What is Ma'am." Mia said and we both gave her a salute. "This is the test we are doing five times in three months you are here." she said. "Yeah, that must be the fourth time." I said. "You two solved it three times and that faster than a normal cadet. I got something else for you." she said. We followed her into the basement. I wasn't there before. "This summer the police gets new standard equipment. Every cop is it allowed to wear a tranquilizer or a taser." she said.

We entered a room and saw a shooting range. Then a jaguar who looked like a lawyer turned on the light. Now we saw that it was really a shooting range. "Ten years ago it was on of the basics in this academy. Now it's not import anymore after guns went illegal in our city." our instructor said. She opened two suitcases and showed us the inner. It were two handguns and two assault rifles. One for my size and one for her.

"Serve you." our instructor said. I went closer and took the handgun first. Then I took the magazine and went to the shooting range. I took the gun with on hand took the clip and reloaded the gun. Then I took my other hand on the grip and aimed at my first target.

I put the gun down again and put on the earmuffs before I told them I was ready.

"I'm ready to shoot." I told them. "Okay than fire." she said. I heard a sound that told me to start. I fired at my first target into the middle. Then the next into the middle. And next in faster than I realize the next shoot into the middle. After my clip was empty. I reloaded in seconds. Then I did the same again.

After the next clip was empty, I realized the looks behind me. My instructors and the lawyers mouth hang open. I put the gun pack into the suit case with the two empty clips. "Wow why didn't you let me first." Mia told me. "They were thinking that I were good and you knocked them out with the skills after that." she added.

Mia went over and took a gun. She took a clip and put it into the gun. Then she went to the shooting range. I saw she missed every shoot but didn't looked like she wanted to shoot into the middle. She took another clip and then I turned my head to the instructor.

They weren't impressed about how she shoots. After the last shot rang out she turned to the lawyer and our instructor. "You aren't that good, Mrs. Fox." the lawyer said. "We aren't killers. So I thought I just needed to hit the target, not to shoot into the middle." Mia said. "Why didn't you wanted to hit into the middle?" the instructor asked. "Because a tranquilizer could make much more damage when you hit your target into the face." Mia told her. "You're right." I said.

"Lets get to the bigger guns." Mia said and aimed with the handgun at the target and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out and she hit the middle of the target. My mouth hang open. "You still had one shot?" I asked her. Then she put the gun back.

"I think I saw enough. That means we try it again next week." the instructor said. "What about the assault rifles?" we asked. "I'm so impressed that I would believe you could shoot that gun too." the instructor said.

"Now you two are done here. I got to speak to this lawyer." the instructor said. We gave her a salute and left the basement. "Where did we learned to shoot?" I asked her. "You taught me." Mia said with a proud smile.

We were talking about it until evening. It was the theme of today. Before I went to bed. I was looking into a mirror after my evening shower. I saw the scare were the bullet hit me. Well it was still healing. The doc told me it would take longer for this wound.

When I woke up I didn't had any hairs on my head. Now I got many brown-blond ones. They didn't looked that well but that was because it was evening and I had a shower few minutes before. My grey eyes looked like there was blue before.

"Hey Smith it's late can you please turn of your light." someone said who was lying in his bed. I went to my bed. "Sorry." I said to the tired wolf who wanted to sleep. I got into my bed and turned off the light.

* * *

I closed my eyes and as I opened them again. I wasn't in the academy anymore. I saw a white beach. Next to me was a fox cub that looked exactly like Mia and I knew it was her. "Where is mom?" she asked. "I-I don't know." I told her. She was like six or younger. "You told me she will meet us in New York." she said. I didn't respond for minute. "Jonas, where is mom?" she asked again. I took a deep breathe and respond. "New York isn't existing anymore." I told her. Then we both saw glare at the horizon. Then I looked back to her. She wasn't there anymore.

I stood up and looked around and then I saw someone else. He was the same species like me and he looked like me. The only diffrent was his eye colar. I went to him and stopped in front of him.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "Where is she?" he asked me. I didn't answered. "Where is she, Jonas?" he asked again. Then he grabbed me and looked me deeply into the eyes. Then I turned around and saw Mia as an adult. "I'm here Mike." she said. "Jonas please protect her. We need her." Mike said.

Then we both looked to the sea. We both saw Zootopia. "It's to late." he said and pulled a gun. I stepped back and looked behind me and saw Mia who aimed a gun at me too. Then I saw Judy and Nick who looked bad at me. I looked at the City. I saw the city on fire. "It's your fault." they told me. I looked at them.

"Where are you Jonas." a childish voice said. I had a gun and pointed it at a blindfolded fox cub. "I'm here. It's okay." I told her. I knew it was her again. "Why did you lied to me?" she asked.

"What did you done, Jonas?" a female voice asked. I turned around and saw someone standing in a dark corner. "Mom?" Mia said. Then a shoot rang out. I fired the gun. "JONAS!" the female voice screamed.

* * *

I woke up it was in the middle of the night. I couldn't breath. I stood up and ran out of the room and shut the door. The sound was so loud that my roommates woke up. I ran outdoors and stumbled over a stone and hit the ground.

It started to rain. The pain in my body was strong enough to hold me on the ground for a minute. I heard foot steps coming closer. "Well done, Jonas." a voice I known from my dreams said. Then I felt someone pull me into a seating position. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"You know who I am." he said. "No, can't remember." I told him. He wore a mask and had a rifle on his back. "They call me M." he said. "M?" I asked him. "Agent M." he said and helped me up.

"Not you again." a female voice said. He turned around and we both saw Mia who had a knife in her paw. "You two met before?" I asked him. "We three met before a many of times." M said.

"Mrs. Fox. You didn't read my message." he said. "I don't need to. You are a murder." Mia said to him. "I'm not a murder. Jonas is still alive and I kept my job. Mia, I'm not your enemy." he said.

"I don't want to hear it. You hurt him." Mia said and attacked him instant. He dodged her and grabbed her arm. He unarmed her and pulled her to the ground. "I don't want to do that." he said.

Then we heard an alarm. The light in every building turned on. "Mister put the knife away." our instructor said. He pulled a handgun and shot out instructor into the knee. I tried to get up and grab the gun, but he pushed me away. "Wow, that escalated quickly." he said. "Shut up you are under arrest." I told him.

"I'm not Jonas and I never will." he said. Then something pulled him into the air. We looked up and saw outlines of an aircraft. The camouflage painting of the aircraft turned into black. Now we saw it was a kind of a jet.

As the jet disappeared. The other cadets and instructors came to look out for us. "What happened?" they asked. I lied down again. The pain in my legs were to awful to stand up. "Smith, what happened." someone asked.

* * *

"Five minutes before they arrive. Our ammunition is low and our radios are nearly dead." someone said in the past. "Backup is close. What should we do, Jonas." my brother said. "Mike. I know. I'm thinking." I told him. "Hey young boy. This is your first mission as squad leader?" an old squad member said. "It is." We told him. "We are doomed." he said.

"No we aren't." I told him. Then a blue light lights up in the inside of my body. "Hey I can survive this." I told him. "Wait in position. I act as I would surrender and then you kill this idiots." I said.

I kicked the door open and held my gun into the air. "This is sucide." my squad member said. "Don't shoot. I surrender!" I yelled. They aimed their guns at me. "Now!" I yelled and pulled a pistol out of my back pocket and shoot the first. I ran at the tank and crawled under it. Then I place a C4 into the the chains and crawled out of it. Then I blowed it up. I got knocked out by some parts of the thank that flew against my head.

As I woke up Mike sat next to me. "Did we made it?" I asked him. "We did a successfull sucide mission." Mike said and smiled. "The general promoted me." he told me. "What rang?" I asked. Then the flashback ended.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary and Mia sat besides me. She was happy to see me awake. "I can't smile now. Please tell me what happnened?" I asked her. "We both got attacked by this M." Mia told him. I went into a seating position. "You lie to me if you say he attacked us." I said and looked mad at her. "He had answeres about everything!" I yelled and her smile faded away "Jonas, I saved your life. He wanted to kill you before. He was the one who erased your memories." Mia yelled back at me. "Maybe you should let me die next time." I told her.

That shocked her. "You don't mean that." Mia said and looked disappointed now. "Lets stop fighting." I told her and shocked my head. "I would maybe act like you." I told her. "Jonas what happened to you?" she asked me. "I don't know, but he was so familiar. His voice and his anatomy." I said.

"He smelled familiar too." Mia said. "Is he..." she added. "A human? Yes he is." I answered.


	2. Act I Jack Savage

**Hello guys its me, Dachschaden. Welcome to the new chapter. We will meet today Judy and Nick. That means grab your popcorn or Bratwurst. :D**

* * *

At the ZPD...

Judy and Nick were in their office and done some paperwork. But before they were done some called Judy over the speaker to his office. "Hopps. My office. Now." chief Bogo said over the speaker.

"What had you done, Carrots?" Nick asked. "I did nothing. Did you done anything?" Judy asked back. "Me? You are hurting me, fluff. But serious now I did nothing too." Nick answered. "Okay but when this is about you. Then you do my paperwork the whole month." Judy said and stood up from her chair. She went out of the office and upstairs to the chiefs office.

Then she knocked three times. "Come in." Bogo said. Judy opened the door slowly and walked in and closed the door. "Chief." Judy said and gave him a salute. "Please sit down, Hopps. I got some information for you." the chief said. Judy went to the desk and hopped on the oversized chair.

"The ZBI in Zoo York called me a minute ago and they told me they send an Agent to us. They just told me that a mammal who is extremly dangerous is in Zootopia. The agent asked for your help, because you know the city more than him." the chief told her. "Who is that mammal?" Judy asked Bogo. "They didn't told me. Your job is it to support that agent that will be everything." the chief said.

"Fine, I let Nick know about it." Judy said and hopped down the chair. "Wait Hopps. They also told me keep it as a secret." Bogo said. "That means you can't let anyone know about it." he added. "Then what about Nick?" Judy asked. "Gets fired." Bogo said. "WHAT!?" Judy shouted. "Just kidding. He gets assigned to McHorn so long this mission is on." Bogo said. "Now Dismiss." he added.

Judy gave another salute and stepped out of Bogo's office. She went to the elevator and down with it. As the elevator reached the first floor and the door opened. Nick stood there. "I see you were done with the report and so am I and our shift is over. So I thought I meet you here." Nick told her. "You got my jacket." Judy said and grabbed it. Then she went out of the elevator and out of the building. Nick followed her. "How about dinner at my place?" Nick asked and smiled.

"Do you asking me for a date or just for dinner?" Judy teased. "A date with you? That was exactly what I wanted to do with you." Nick teased back. "Okay, I will come." Judy said. Nick made win gesture behind her back. "Are you cooking or do you buy some food?" Judy asked. "I cook dinner by myself." Nick said and smiled. "Well I never heard you can cook." Judy said. "I can." Nick said.

The both went along the sidewalk and disappeared in the distance. In the meanwhile an aircraft landed at the airport and a grey bunny with black strips in his face got out of the plane. He went outside of the airport and took a cab to an apartment building. It took hours in the traffic to the apartment in thundratown. As he reached it and got out of the cab he felt the cold weather.

"Why did they not gave an apartment in the warmer districts." he said. He walked along an alley and reached a door. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. Then he walked in and went upstairs. He then reached another door and opened it with same key. As he opened it he felt the same cold like outside.

He turned the light on but it didn't filled the room completely with light. He put his traveling bag on a table in the kitchen. Then he walked to the heater and turned it on. Then he felt a cold breeze from the window. He turned to it and saw it was open. He went to it and shut the window.

"It's very funny." a voice behind him said. He then turned to an armchair and someone turned the standard lamp on. In this armchair sat someone he got a rifle between his legs. Some files on his lap. He wore a winter jacket and a mask. "I thought Agent Savage was a predator and not a bunny." the guy in the armchair said and stood up. "Agent M from SA." he said.

"SA?" Agent Savage asked. "You don't need to know what SA is. Well I'm not an agent from the goverment. I just wanted to see the guy who is behind me." he said. "So you are my suspicious in Zootopia?" Savage asked. "Well, I wanted to wish you luck but I read your files and know what a jerk you are." Agent M said. "Then read it and I arrest you in the while." Savage told him with a smirk. "You won't do that." Agent M told with a smirk.

"Because when I don't return to my people I will die. I can't live longer than 32 hours up here." Agent M told him. "Are you sick?" Savage asked him. "Nope." M answered. "Agent Jack Savage. Top of his class in the academy. Know as one of the best agents of the ZBI. Got suspended a month ago because of his relationship with his partner. Oh they put it in your files. Known as a jerk." M said and put the file to his side and opened the next one.

"Judith Laverne Hopps. Know from the nighthowler case two years ago. Top of her class at the academy. An idol and a hero for many predators and preys." he read. "If you ask where I got it. Than look at me. There aren't any traitors in the ZPD or ZBI. Without counting Jonas J. Smith in the Zootopia Police Academy but he is harmless and can't remember what his mission is." M read.

"Well I continue. Skylare Winter. Arctic Fox. Know as the ex-partner of Agent Jack Savage. Got fired a month ago because of the relationship with his partner. Her nickname is Skye and went missing a week after she got fired. Reasons could be she ran from her ex bunny boyfriend Jack or she got kidnapped by an unkown criminal who knows to hide his track." he said and closed his file.

"She moved to Zootopia without saying something." Jack said. "Well she did, before we in quotation marks 'kiddnapped her'. he said with a smirk. "If you ask. She is just fine." M said. "You can keep her." Jack said and didn't looked woried about. "Then throw your badge away." M told him and stood up.

He went closer to Jack and got on his knees. "I thought you were a jerk but she was your partner and you loved her. I couldn't save my loved ones. I just got my brother and my badge." M said and put his mask off.

"Agent M. I can't tell you his real name." he began. "His and his brothers parents died when he was 10. With 17 he went to the army and they did something to his brother. Both are still living. He is an Agent now and his brother a..." M said and cut off. "A what?" Jack asked and looked like he don't care about it. "I told you to much and I won't continue. In the end you are the jerk and not me." M said and opened the door, then shut it again.

Jack looked at his hands and a tear rolled down his cheek. "If you do anything to her. I swear I won't let you ran away." Jack said and tried to stop his tears with his paws. On the other side of the door stood Agent M who was listening. He pulled out another file and shoved it under the door with a note on it. 'I know you aren't heartless. You need someone else to find me.' stood on the note and under it was a file with a name on it.

* * *

Meanwhile by Judy...

Judy is on the way home from Nick. She looked at her smartphone and was texting with Mia Fox. 'Had dinner with Nick few minutes ago' she typed in and sends it. 'We got some problems in the academy.' Mia sends. 'The guy who shot Jonas broke into the academy.' she sends. 'What happened?' Judy typed. 'Injured instructor, Jonas got knocked out.' Mia sends. 'I wish I could help you with it but got a mission with an ZBI Agent.' Judy typed and put her phone away.

Judy entered the apartment building and went up to the third floor where her apartment was. As she entered her apartment she didn't noticed the file that was on her table. "Did I had my window open the whole time?" she asked as she noticed the window was open. Then the door she shut before opened again. "A little small for a rabbit." a female voice with a french accent said. Judy turned around and saw someone standing in the doorframe. She was a human and looked very young. She had blond hair, blue eyes, a rifle on her back and a holster with a pistol in. "Who are you?" Judy asked.

"No one you should know." she said with her french accent and went out of the apartment. "Wait stop!" she shouted and went out of her apartment and saw the corridor was empty. Then she went to the window again and saw he standing on the other side of the street. She could hear her. "This is Agent Dufour. I'm ready." she said into a radio. She looked into Judy's apartment and then disappeared in a dark alley.

Then someone called her. She immediatly picked up. "Carrots. It's me Nick. Did you dropped this file at my apartment?" Nick asked. "What file?" Judy asked. "The files about us. In there stand everything that I had done the last five years." Nick said. Then Judy saw the file on her desk. On it stood Judith Laverne Hopps and a note on it. "I know you." stood on the note.

* * *

The next day...

Judy and Nick stood at the front desk of the ZPD. Judy was waiting for her ZBI partner and Nick was drinking coffee and told Clawhauser a few jokes he got. Sure they weren't funny but Clawhauser laught at them.

Then a rabbit in a suit came into the building. "Wilde into my office." Bogo said over the speaker. "Okay then by Judy. I have to talk to the buffalo butt." Nick said and gave her a two finger salute. The rabbit went instandly to Judy. "I'm ZBI Agent Jack Savage. You know what is that about?" Jack asked. "Chief Bogo told me." Judy told him.

"Do you have a place were we can talk?" Jack asked. "My office." Judy answered. "Then lets go there. I explain you everything you don't know." he said and continued to walk. Judy and Jack went into her office.

"Do you got a file too?" Jack asked her and put it on her desk. "You got one too?" Judy asked. "I did. Someone brought it to me. A mammal I didn't saw before." Jack said. "A human?" Judy asked. "A what?" Jack asked. "A human. They are rare to find. I got a picture of a friend that is a human." Judy said and pulled out his phone. And gave him a picture of Jonas.

"His head fur is not grown on this picture." Judy said. "Yes, I did saw someone like this." Jack said. "Was it a female or a male?" Judy asked. "A male. He introduced himself as Agent M and he knows everything about us what we did the last five years." Jack answered. "A female human went into my apartment. She looked very young and had rifle on her back." Judy said. "They don't work..." Jack said but got cut off as the door opened again and fox entered the room. "Carrots? Who is this?" Nick asked. "Ehmmm. This is..." Judy began. "ZBI Agent Jack Savage and you are?" he asked. "Officer Wilde. Judy's partner." Nick answered.

"Oh then good to have you here. They told me I could need your help too." Jack said and had a fake smile on his face. "Who do you mean with they?" Nick asked. "The ZBI." Jack answered and had still his fake smile in his face. "Are you afraid of me bunny? You can stop doing this fake smile?" Nick asked. "I'm not afraid. I just got memories from the past when I think about working with a fox." Jack said. "Okay than you can continue to talk. I have to talk with McHorn." Nick said and pulled Jack a bit closer. "Stay away from Carrots." he whispered into his left large ear.

Nick went out. "See you later, Carrots." he said and shut the door. In the while Judy and Jack gave each other information about what happened Nick went to McHorn who caught someone this morning. The only thing he knows about her is that she is weak.

As he went through the corridor he saw someone wanted to escape in cuffs. It was a female human that looked very young and had blond hair. As she passed him he could hear some metall breaking. Judy and Jack left the office and saw her too. Her arms started to shine blue. Judy looked at her as she passed. "Wilde stopp her." McHorn yelled.

Nick turned around and started to ran. Judy turned to her and ran after her too. Jack was still standing there. She ran upstairs to the roof and stopped there. Judy reached it. "You are under arrest." Judy said.

She didn't surrendered. Her hands went into fists. "Essayez-le. (Try it)" she in french said. Judy attacked her and tried to dropkick her. She grabbed her legs and pulled her to the ground. Nick reached the roof too and attacked her too. She just pushed him back and he fell on his back. Judy freed her self and pushed her away. Then she jumped against the wall and tried another dropkick but missed her. But before she fell over the edge something grabbed her paw. Judy hang at the edge of the building. As she looked up she could see the human that held her. "Don't let go." she said with her french accent.

"You are under arrest." Jack said behind her. He aimed with a gun against her hind head. "You aren't serious, do you?" she asked. She pulled Judy up and surrendered. "I will-" she said but got cut off and fell to the ground. Then they turned around and saw McHorn with a tranquilizer. "Thats what you get when you try to escape." he said.

Back down again. They brought her into an interrogation room. "I have to do the talk." Jack said to McHorn. "And who are you?" McHorn asked. "Agent Jack Savage." Jack answered. "Oh ZBI. I'm sorry." McHorn said. Jack and Judy entered the room. They went around her and sat down in front of her.

It was a hour ago as the tranquilizer dart hit her and she was nearly awake but looked weak. "Please let me go." she said. She looked tired. "Who are you?" Jack asked and looked mad at her. "Agent Charlotte Dufour." she said. "Are you working with Agent M?" Jack asked her. "I can't answere you questions?" Charlotte said. "Why will he kill you?" Judy asked. "No, he isn't a monster. He leads us since years." Charlotte said. "How old are you, Missus Dufour?" Judy asked her. "I'm sixteen. My mission was to give you that file. Please let me go." she said. "We can't let you go. You need to tell us everything!" Jack yelled.

Some tears were over her face. "Jack. Calm down." Judy said. "I don't care how old she is." Jack said. "She is one of them." Jack said. "We are looking for someone." Charlotte said and was looking to Judy. "He is one of us and got something we need." she added. "Can you tell me his name?" Judy asked her. "No, I can't." Charlotte said. Then the door opened and Nick came into the room.

"Stay outside." Jack shouted at Nick. "You have to see this." Nick said and put some photos on table. On the photos were warehouses of tanks, jet fighters and bombs. "You got five minutes to release my Agent." a voice said over the speaker. "Please do what he says." Charlotte said and put her head on the table.

"We can't." Jack said. "Well no one will know that your city is on fire. You decide." Agent M said over the speaker. Nick got closer to the human. "Do you would dare to kill your own people?" Nick asked. "No. You would kill her when you keep her and I would revenge her death." Agent M answered. Nick pulled out the keys for the cuffs.

"Thanks." Charlotte said. "What are you doing?" Jack asked and pulled out his gun. "I do what I need to do." Nick said. He removed the cuffs and helped her up. Then he aimed at Nick and her. Judy pressed the gun down. "Thanks mutant." Charlotte said as she left with Nick the room.

An aircraft landed in front of the building. "Mutant?" Nick asked. She got stronger again and started to ran outside. Outside of the building the doors of the aircraft opened. Agent M and his people came out. They were armed. "Sir." Charlotte said as she ran out. She stumbled the stairs down. Agent M could hear some bones breaking.

"Dufour!" he yelled and started to ran. He kneed down besides her and checked her pulse. She was still alive. His people came to him. "Sir, we have to go." one of his people said. M put his arms under her and lifted her up. He looked to the entrance of the building.

Some mammals stood there and looked at them. Then he saw Jack. "I didn't put a single finger on your ex. And you nearly let one of my people die." Agent M said and turned around. Then he started to carry Charlotte to the aircraft. As he put her down. He looked back and took his mask off. Judy's and Nick's eyes widen as they saw his face. Blond-brown hair and the same haircut like Jonas. The same nose and same ears. He then got into the aircraft.

Then Jack started to ran and pulled his gun. "Jack, wait!" Judy and Nick shouted. He aimed at Agent M and pulled the trigger. The shoot rang out three times. Two bullets hit the aircraft and on hit Agent M into the shoulder.

The aircraft started and flew away. Jack fired his whole clip at the aircraft. Then it was empty and Chief Bogo came. "Can you explain what happned, Mr. Savage?" he asked. Jack didn't answered and went inside the building with the officers. The only one who stood outside were the chief, Judy and Nick.

* * *

Inside the aircraft...

"We need oxygen over here." Agent M said. Then a medic came to them. "What did we saw out there?" the medic asked. "Something you don't have to care now. The only thing you need to care about is her life." M said. "I want an explaination after this is over." the medic told him. "Oh I will. In front of all 40 Million people. Now I have to meet someone at NW". M said and stood up from his chair and went into the cockpit. He looked outside.


	3. Act I Save Angeles

**Hello everyone. This chapter is in the person of Agent M. I hope you like to know more about him.**

* * *

SA Station few minutes later.

"What's her condition?" I asked our medic. "She will survive it." The medic told me. Then our aircraft landed on the platform. We ran out immediatly and our medics brought carried her into the hospital. "Should I tell her parents?" one of my people asked. "Didn't they just speak french?" I asked him. "Only her mother." he answered. I took a deep breathe. "I will call them." I told them.

"Agent M. Welcome back." a guy said. This guy wore a suit. I walked with him through the hospital. I could guess that was a lawyer. "What is it?" I asked him. "The president wants answeres." he said. "Tell him I will give him some in NW." I told him. "NW?" the lawyer asked. "NW is New Washington. SA is Save Angeles City. TN is Third York. So that were all new facilities." I told him. "Facilities? We live sind 5 years in this citys and to go up. You said we can't but you go up there and you are coming back healthy." the lawyer said.

"Okay. I nearly lost someone because of the conversation is over." I told him. "What is when the president calls me?" he asked as I went away. "Tell him I got everything under controll." I said and undressed my t shirt. I went into a room and some doctors were waiting for me. "Hello doc. I got something you need to get out me." I said and ignored the pain in my shoulder.

They inject anesthetic in me and pulled the bullet out. I was still awake at this progress but sure I didn't felt anything. Then they stitched my wound and bandaged it. "You should rest for a while." they told me.

I just smiled and said "I can't. My job is to important for the humanity." I know everyone would treat me well. They tell me I'm a good man and do everything for my country. Well I don't do that. I protect them. I lead them. It's my job. But my job means to be bad sometime.

"I don't want to be bad." I told myself and went out of the hospital. One of my people stood there with a new t shirt. I took it and put it on. "I need a phone." I told him. Then I went into building across the hospital and took the lift. As I reached the right floor. The AoH is the name that stood at front desk.

Then I went into my office. "To all agents." I said over the speaker. Everyone outside the office went quiet. "The last mission failed completely. One of our agents is dead and one is injured. I release all of you from your duty for the day." I told them.

Then I took a phone and typed a number in. I picked up and was waiting for the other end. "This is family Dufour. Who is speaking?" Mister Dufour asked. "Hi. I'm agent M the boss of your daughter Charlotte Dufour." I told him. "Who?" Mister Dufour asked. "Agent M from AoH." I told him

"What do you want?" he asked. "It's about your daughter. She got injured in duty. We got a mission outside of facilities." I told them. "What?!" he asked shocked. "She is in the hospital. I know she is to young for this job but she is one of my best agents." I told him. "I don't want to hear buts. How long is she working for you? Two weeks?" Mister Dufour asked.

"Mister Dufour. I shocked too that you daughter is injured. I told her she was to young but she begged and begged. The fire in her, this curiosity. Mister Dufour. I can't tell you what happened but I won't let her up there again. I swear." I told him.

"Make sure of it." Mister Dufour said and hang up. I put the phone down on my desk and went outside of my office. It was empty, quiet, cold. I went to the front desk. It was empty too. Then I sat down on the chair at the front desk. "What a day?" I asked myself and put my head into my hands.

"I can't do that anymore." I told myself. "I can't handle this responsibility." I said. This feeling. I didn't had it since years. This unhappiness in me. The desire to cry like a child. Why did I send everyone home? Is it because of the fact that one of ours died today and one is injured. Or is it becasue of my unhappiness and the desire to cry. It's both. I dig the last years into it and didn't let it all out.

I lost my parents. I lost my people. I shot Jonas but then I stood up again and saw someone in the corridor. I think I'm getting crazy. In the door frame stood Jonas. "Jonas?" I asked. He went to me and looked down to me. "Hey Mike." he said and smiled softly. "What do you want?" I asked him. "It isn't over." he said and went to the window.

"Sarah build that city very deep down." Jonas said. "Yeah it's deeper than 200 meters." I told him. "And this building is very high." he said. Then I stood up and went to the window. "It is." I told him. "Don't take it personal." Jonas said and went behind me. "What?" I asked then turned around. I saw his foot hit me into the stomach. Then I fell against the window and it broke."Wake up!" he yelled from where he stood. Then I was falling to the ground but before I hit the ground I woke up.

* * *

I was in a elevator and held a bottle gin in my hand. I stood up and pressed a button that opened the door. I saw I was in the basement. Our lab was there. I went out of the elevator and saw corridor. "Good Morning, Agent M." an A.I. voice said.

I went along the corridor. "Where is mutant one?" I asked the A.I. "Room 0-5." the A.I said. I looked in front of me the rooms number was 0-5. I went into the room and looked around. Some memories came. I stood here and asked Jonas what this is. He answered it was the future and then Sarah appeared. She was ten years older than we were. Then I saw the glass box and the life in it.

But the flashback stopped and I saw an arctic fox in a glass box that was hanging tied up from the ceiling. On her back were hoses fixed into her skin. I went to the glass box and opened it. I went in it and untied her.

The scientist burnt her cloth for sure the toxin dosn't come down here. He fur was cleaned. We anesthetized her before she came down. Now its time for her to wake up because I removed the hoses. I grabbed her and carried her to lounger that was outside of the glass box. Then I grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her.

I looked at her then I got hungry. So I went upstairs and bought some food. She was still sleeping when I returned. I looked at her for a second then I saw my gun was still at my belt. I went to the table few meters away from her and put my pistol on it as I turned around I saw she was gone. Then I felt something behind me.

"Put that thing away." I said. I turned around slowly and put my hands up. She looked angry at me. "Where am I?" she asked still looking angry. I grabbed her gun and aimed it immediatly at the ceiling. She pulled the trigger and the shot rang out. "I said put it away." I said looking mad now. I took the gun from her and unload it. Then I put throw the clip into the corner.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I want you to calm down and take a seat." I said. She took a deep breathe and sat down on the oversized chair I sat before. I sat on the lounger. "My people call me Agent M." I began. "But you can call me Michael or Mike." I said and stretched my hand out. She looked confused. "I know you are confused but I try to be nice to you." I told her. "It's Skye." she said and shocked my hand. "Nice to meet you Skye." I said and smiled.

"So Mike." she said still looking confused. "Where are we?" she asked. "Save Angeles City. 200 meters under Zootopia." I told her. "Under Zootopia?" Skye asked. "Well its hard to explain." I said. "How did I got here?" she asked. I took a deep breathe. "I be honest with you but please stay calm. Do you promis to be calm?" I asked her. "I do."she said. "We kidnapped you. I know it sounds like we were bad people." I told her. "WHAT!" she shouted. She then stood up and stepped back. "Stay calm." I told her. Then she looked to her left and saw an open door. She immediently ran out of the room. I just started to ran after her.

"Skye wait!" I shouted. I didn't saw her in the corridor that means she was hiding somewhere. "Skye. Please come out." I said. Then I heard in room 0-4 some noises. I went into room 0-4 and saw her hiding under a desk. I saw a doctor coat at the entrance of the room. I took it and went to her.

"Go away." she said and looked scared. "I'm not one of the bad ones." I told her and gave her the coat. "I know you are scared because you don't know where to escape. But I tell you, I try to get you out of here soon." I told her to calm her down. She took the oversized coat and she put it on. The sleeves were to long but it cover her body. "Why are you doing this?" she asked and looked directly into my eyes.

"I got no time to explain." I told her. Then a sound rang out. It told me that someone entered the building. "We have to go." I told her and turned around. I started to walk out of the room and looked around the corner where the elevator was. I heard her coming out of her hideout and how she walked over to me.

I saw the digital display that showed me that someone was coming down. "When they find me with you. They would put me into a prison and drag you back into this room." I told her. "Whats over there?" she asked me and pointed with her finger in the other direction. At the end of the corridor were the storage room and behind it was the car park.

I started to ran. She followed me. "How fast are you?" I asked her. "Faster than you." she answered. "Then ran faster." I told her as she reached the door she held it open for me. Then I heard that the elevator arrived. "Shut it." I whispered and got into a normal walk. She closed the door and I looked behind me. I saw some agents and scientists.

"Agent M!" one of them yelled. I stopped and turned around. "What is Agent Scofield?" I asked one of my agent. He ran to me. "Sir." he said and salute in front of me. "I just want to ask if I could come with you next time when you go outside?" he asked. "Agent Scofield, maybe you didn't heard but yesterday was the first time I took other agents out there. One is dead and the other injured. The dead one was in your age and was curiosity like you. You have to show me you can handle everything outside." I told him. "I will, agent M." agent Scofield said and turned around.

I did the same and walked into the garage. When I went out I noticed Skye was behind the door. I put my hand in front of my face. "Your were an ZBI agent." I said and shocked my head. "But why are you hiding behind the door than getting behind or under a car?" I asked her.

"If you believe or not, this hiding spot helped me sometimes." she told me. "Well we are still on the run." I said and pulled out my car key. I pressed the button and heard the clicking sound from my car. I followed the sound and as I found it I opened the co-driver door.

"Whats that for a car?" she asked me. "An Ford Mustang GT 2015." I said. "Not in the best state, but it is still driving." I added. I made a fast slip over the engine cowling and opened fast my door. "I got a question? Do you got cameras?" she asked as I got into my car. "Yes but they are just outside and on the roof." Then I put my seatbelt on and started the engine.

Then I started to drive this thing out and made a drift around the corner as the vehicle came out of the car park. "Wow." she said besides me. "This city got build with sacrifices." I said with a furious look. "Your driving fast. Is that allowed here?" She asked me. "I'm driving fast because I'm furious." I said with a smirk but that fell immediatly because she didn't understand that joke. "Well Michael trying to be funny when you sit besides an evolved animal that never heard about 'Fast & Furious', great." I said.

"What that?" she asked me. "A movie with several sequels." I told her. Then I drove into a vehicle lift. I pulled out a card and holds it against a scanner. Then 'beep' sound came and the lift started to work. "You can get out." I told her and opened the door. I got out of the vehicle and closed the door. I looked over the Save Angeles the biggest city that left from us. Skye got out of the care and enjoyed the view.

"Save Angeles. We called it after Los Angeles but here we are save. Well they say we are here save but we are too many down here and we are wasting our supplies. I told everyone that this would happened but no one heard me out. Then the president came. He told me when I don't change the air outside. I would die." I told Skye.

"Now I'm turning into a monster. That need to kill my brothers best friend but then I heard about the best ZBI agents and the best ZPD officers in the area. I know when you would find me we would help each other but the war can not be avoided." I said.

"War?" she asked me. I pulled my phone out. "We are preparing." I answered and got into the car again. We reached my apartment and I drove my car into the garage then I turned off the engine.

My apartment wasn't small because I get paid well for doing my job. "I got a guestroom and maybe I could make you some cloths." I told her. I went to a glass box. "Turn on." I said and an hologram was in the box.

"Open the app called 'Store'." I ordered then I pressed pressed on display and the online clothe store opened. "How long are you on earth?" Skye asked. "Earth?" I asked her. "You are an alien or something?" she asked. "No, I'm a mammal like you but older. You wouldn't believe how old I am." I said and were ordering clothing for her in her sizes. After I finished my order. "Shut down." I said and the hologram inside the box faded away.

I turned around and saw she wasn't behind me anymore. She was looking around the apartment. "It smells here like..." she began and sniffed around. "Sometimes I'm not alone. I had some crazy partys in this apartment in the past." I told her. "Gunpowder." she said. "Oh... I thought you could smell the remains scents of sex, alcohol and smoke but when you..." I said but she cut me off. "I smell that too but I'm trying to avoid it." she said.

"Well I got some weapons in this building." I told her. "And where? I smell them on everywhere around this place." Skye asked. I stomped with my right foot and shelves came from the ground. "I'm not a friend of guns but they got important to me." I said.

Skye looked around and saw several assault rifles, pistols, granades launchers, sniper rifles and ammunation crates. "All this guns were used by the US-Army." I told her. "By you?" she asked. "No. Real heroes used them." I said and stomped with my right foot again and the shelves went down to the ground again.

"So I answered the most questions you gave me." I said. "No you want some from me?" she asked. "No, I just want one single answere to my question." I told her and went on eye level with her. "You can ask." she told me. I looked her directly into her eyes. "Since how long?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You know what I mean. Since how long are you pregnant?" I asked her. The scientist told me about her state when I got her down here. So I knew that she was pregnant. "I... I didn't told it anyone. How did you find out?" Skye asked in shock. "As we..." I began and gulped. "I kidnapped you. We did some tests because we had to know your state. Your body isn't showing the pregnancy but we found out." I told her.

Some tears flew down her face. "Since I got fired." she cried. "This stupid Savage. He put a child in me and just left." she cried and I looked down. "Come here." I said and held my arms open. She moved forward and into my arms. "Do you want to know what? I still love him." she said. "Do you want to know what? I heard him cry yesterday because of you." I said.

"Why did he done that?" she asked me. "He won't say it but he still loves you and he misses you." I told her. "Why did you kidnapped me?" she asked me. "You two were the best agents of the ZBI and I need Savage to find this base." I told her. "You had shown him." she said and pulled back and looked angry.

"I need to stay down here for a reason." I told her and I saw her claws came out of her paw. Then she reached back with her paw and I felt a light breeze of wind. Before I could react a clawed paw stopped right in front of my face. "Why do you try to help me?" she asked. "I do it for someone else." I answered.

* * *

Few hours later...

Skye took a nap and I got a call. I picked up and watched her sleeping. "This is Agent M." I said. "This is the president of the united states of america. I want to meet you at your office in ten minutes." he told me. "I'm there in five." I answered. Then I hang up and saw her cloths arrived. I put them on her nightstand. Then I went into my garage and called the lift then I got into my Ford and turned the engine on.

"Call Agent Scofield." I ordered then I heard the calling sound. Then as someone picked up he said: "This is Agent Scofield." I shut the door and drove on the lift. "Christopher Scofield? It's me Agent M. I want to ask why your father the president is in Save Angeles?" I asked him. "Yes, I noticed him in the office. He didn't looked like he wants to do some good." he answered. "Yeah I know. Can you do me a favor. I need someone I can trust." I said.

After my call I reached AoH headquarters and drove down into the car park. Then I ran through the corridor again. "Sir, did you saw mutant one?" a scientist asked. "Not now. I got a meeting with the president." I replied. "Okay we want to know after this." he said. I ran to the elevator and called him.

As I reached the right floor I saw the presidents bodyguards in front of my office. I pulled out my badge and showed it to them. "Agent M. Head of the AoH." I said to them. As I went in I saw the president seating on my chair. "Mr. President." I said and salute. "Agent M." he said and stood slowly up. Then he stretched his hand out and I shocked it. "Why do I got this honor?" I asked him.

"Because I want you to know what." the president said. "And that is?" I asked. "You did great for the U.S. and now I want to offer an early retirement." he said. First I stood completely quiet but then I started to laught and shooked my head. "I'm so sorry. I sure did my best work but I can't take this offer." I told him. "Because I did nothing for the U.S. I worked for the humanity." I added. "Michael. You did great to the humanity. Please accept this offer." he told me. "No, Mister President. I'm not done here and now you are need to go." I told him and opened the door. His bodyguards stood right in front of the door.

"Michael J. Smith you are under arrest for betraying the United States of America and the AoH gets shut down immediately." the president said. Then the bodyguard pulled out a gun. I just grabbed it and aimed it on the president but before I could pull the trigger the second bodyguard knocked me out. "You had accept the offer, Michael." the president said.

I just felt how they dragged me away and I saw how they told my agent to leave and never come back. As we reached the elevator I passed Agent Scofield. "Please." I whispered then I went completely unconscious.

* * *

 **Okay fix this now and edit my next chapter. Thanks for reading this chapter. I'm writing those things faster than I upload them. Well now I'm back and stay here for a while. I know I'm not the best writer and got some wrong writen words but it's hard to edit myself. If there is someone out there that got more time to edit this story. Please send me a PM.**

 **See you guys on the next chapter.**


	4. Act I Remember & Escape

**Updatedversion**

 **Well here we go. In this chapter there will be two time jumps. Because the begin take place in the past day. It shows what Jonas was doing. Then we continue where we stopped last time.**

* * *

'It's confusing. Another one is alive. Now I'm sure I that I lied. It can't be true what I told her. I need to tell her the truth and get my mermories back.' Jonas wrote into his diary. "Aren't you a bit old for a diary?" Jonas roommate Peter Wolford asked. "Well you didn't lost your memories, do you?" Jonas asked him. "No, I didn't. But that didn't mean you need to write one." he answered. "I'm a bit confused today. This guy who broke into the academy yesterday, he was so familiar to me." Jonas told him. "Maybe you met him the past." he replied. Jonas closed his diary and got into his bed. "When is next class?" Jonas asked him and shut his eyes. "In about two hours." he answered.

Jonas wolf roommate put his laptop on his desk and opened his internet browser. "Hey Jonas?" he said. Jonas opened his eyes again. "Hm? What is?" Jonas asked him. "Come here." Jonas then stood up and went to Peter. "Look." he said and pointed at the screen. Jonas widen his eyes. "Isn't this the guy that broke into our academy?" he asked.

Jonas saw agent M on the screen. He was unmasked but Jonas couldn't see his face. It was a short video clip. He went to a person that was lying on the ground and picked her up. Jonas saw her arm and saw there was something under her skin. He went back to an unknown Aircraft but then a shot rang out and the video stopped as agent M got hit by a bullet.

"The unknown person could escape because of his heavy armed guards and his unknown aircraft. His partner he picked up is someone named Charlotte Dufour she is dangerous like this agent M. Officer Hopps, Wilde and Chief Bogo gave no comment to this situation." Peter read. Jonas then pulled out his phone and typed some numbers in.

"Hey Judy it's me Jonas. Are you guys alright?" Jonas asked as someone picked up. "Jonas?" Judy asked. "Who was this agent M?" What is his plan?" Jonas asked. "Jonas we are all fine. This agent M is a human like you thats all we know." Judy answered. "He broke into the academy last night." Jonas told her. "What?" Judy asked. "The academy keeps it as a secret but I saw him and he injured our instructor." Jonas answered. "How did he looked like?" Judy asked. "He wore a mask and got a rifle and an aircraft." Jonas answered. "Thanks for the information. Your a good help." Judy said. "Your welcome." Jonas said and smiled. Then he noticed Peter was looking at him. "I got a question for you?" Judy asked. "Okay." Jonas said. "No it's not important. Goodbye." Judy said. "Wait a second Judy." Jonas said before she could hang up. "Tell officer Wolford he gets greetings from his nephew in the academy." Jonas said then he turned to Peter who looked very happy. "Okay, I will." Judy said. "Goodbye, Judy." Jonas said and hang up.

"You are in contact with Officer Hopps?" Peter asked. "That is so cool." he said. Jonas put his hand on his face. "You want to know how I met her?" Jonas asked in an annoyed voice. "How?" he asked and his tail was wagging. "He saved her from an savage mammal." a female voice said that came from the doorframe.

The both turned and saw Mia standing there. "How does your legs?" Mia asked Jonas. "They hurt but I can walk and run." Jonas answered. "Should I let you two alone?" Peter asked. "No you don't have to go." Jonas replied. "Do you found out something about him?" Mia asked Jonas. "Agent M? Yes he was in the news. The ZPD had some problems with him." Peter answered for Jonas. "Yes ehhm thanks, Peter." Jonas said to Peter. Mia stood there and pulled out her phone in seconds and typed something in it. She looked busy at that.

"Found it." Mia said and read the text in her mind. "Okay." she said and put her phone back into her pocket. "Good now I know everything and it's 2:53pm. Next class beginns at 5pm. Do you boys need some coffee? You two are looking tired." Mia said. "And you look like you had to many of them." Jonas said and smirked. "No I'm not the coffee type." Peter answered.

"Jonas?" Mia asked. "Why do you ask? Do you offer one?" Jonas asked her with a smirk. "Because I hate to be alone there and yes I offer you one." Mia answered. "You aren't get along with other females, do you?" Jonas said. "Um, thats the point sadly. They don't think that well of me." Mia said. "They are just jealous." Peter said. "Why do you think that, Peter?" Mia asked him.

"You got a good score, you're the best female on the academy, some people are saying you are beautiful and they are in your 'boyfriend'." he said and gave her a serious look. "Oh no." Jonas said as he heard the word 'boyfriend' and put his hand on his face. Then he took a deep breath. "You mean Jonas? He isn't my boyfriend." Mia said looking serious too.

"I know that he isn't and I don't try to think that way of you two." Peter said. "Good." Mia said. "Good because I don't want to hear this boyfriend/girlfriend conversation again." Jonas said. Then they saw three females past Peters and Jonas room. The heard whispers. "Problem isn't done." Jonas said and took another deep breath.

"Lets go Mia. I need this coffee before I collapse because of this situation." Jonas said and walked out of the room. Mia followed him but turned around as she stood in the doorframe. "You are sure about getting no coffee?" she asked Peter. "I'm still not my uncle." Peter answered and continued watching some videos on his laptop. Then Mia continued to follow Jonas.

"Suspicious does really look like 'Agent M'." someone who was very far behind them said. They didn't noticed that someone was following them. They never heard him and never saw him. He was good at stalking them.

* * *

As Mia and Jonas arrived in the cafeteria they saw many of the other cadets there. Some of them played some mobile games at there phones and some talked with each other. Then there was the group that play cards with the instructors.

Jonas sat down and Mia bought two cup's full of coffee at the machine. As she came back she felt like someone is watiching them and looked around. Then she went to Jonas. "Do you got the same feeling?" Mia asked. "What feeling?" Jonas asked curious. "I think someone is watching us." Mia answered. Then Jonas looked around and he became the same feeling.

"Now I feel it too but please sit down. I don't care if someone is watching us. We are still friends." Jonas said. 'Still friends.' was the word that bothered her. She didn't want to be just friends with Jonas. In the past they were closer.

Jonas took his cup and took a sip of his hot coffee. It didn't bothered him how hot it was. "You are courageous." Mia said. As he put the cup down. "It's very hot but I don't care if I can't taste anything else in the next few minutes. Probably not good for my tongue." Jonas said and smiled.

"Jonas? Why do you never want to hear it?" Mia asked him. "What do you mean?" Jonas asked back. "The boyfriend/girlfriend things?" Mia asked. Jonas took another sip from his coffee and put his cup down again. "I never had a girlfriend before and to be honest I'm jealous when someone is talking about how he loves his girlfriend or her boyfriend." Jonas said and looked at his cup. "You never had a girlfriend?" Mia asked. "What about Sarah?" she asked.

"Sarah never existed. The ring you are wearing as a necklace was a gift from my brother Mike." Jonas answered. "So you remember few things?" Mia asked. "Few things. I remember how broken I was when we met. I told you about someone I lost but it was a lie that I created in my mind." Jonas answered then looked at her. Mia looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you mad now because of the lies I told you?" Jonas asked. "When you are please just tell me."

Mia grabbed his hand before he could grab his mug. "Jonas." she said. Now Jonas looked deep into her eyes. She didn't looked mad. "Do you think I would believe that story?" Mia said and smiled. "I never did but we are still friends. Now that you remember shows me the old Jonas was a jerk but you are honest and very good at being a friend." Mia said then she put her necklace off and placed it into Jonas open hand. "It's yours not my." Jonas said.

"The owner is dead and gave you his memories." Mia said and let his hand go. "Well the old Jonas brought us that far and created the new one." Jonas said and put it on. "It looks better on you than on me." Mia said. "What is about you?" Jonas asked. "What is about me?" Mia asked.

"I told you my lies now its your turn." Jonas said and smirked. "I never lied to anyone." Mia said. "I was just joking." Jonas said and giggled. "You asked me about why I don't want to hear this boyfriend/girlfriend things now it's your turn." Jonas said.

"Well I don't have something against it but I never had a boyfriend before." Mia said. "Oh thats a shame. There are enough guys around here that would give everything to be your boyfriend." Jonas said and smirked. "Hey! I wasn't a jerk to you." Mia said. "Sorry." Jonas said and his smirk faded away. "50 years ago when we met and it's true we met 50 years ago. The other foxes thought I were crazy because of my thought of finding something to prove the prey wrong." Mia answered.

"You wore a TAME collar back then, correct?" Jonas asked. "Don't mention them." Mia said and looked hurt as Jonas mentioned it but it faded fast away. "It's over and I promis you, you won't wear one of those again." Jonas said and smiled at her. Mia took a deep breath. "You mentioned they got created by humans?" Mia asked. "Sorry can't remember saying that." Jonas answered. "But you said it." Mia said. "I'm sure you ask the wrong guy but we both know someone who could knew the answere." Jonas said and Mia nodded.

"Agent M." the both said at the same time.

* * *

The next day,

Save Angeles,

Michael's apartment...

The front door of the apartment opened and someone went into it. He quickly closed the door. Skye noticed it and stood up immediatly. She quickly put on the cloths in her size and hid in Mike's closet.

As the footsteps came closer she knew he was in the guestroom. Then she heard him stepping to the closet. Then he slowly tried to pull it open but then stopped and stepped back. "Get out of there Skye." an unfamiliar voice said. "Michael sends me to help you getting out of here." the same guy said. Skye slowly opened the closet. She saw another human he had black hair and a bit darker skin then Michael.

"My name is Christopher Scofield." he said and held his hand out. "Skye Winter." she said and shook his hand. "Michael said you need to get out of here. He was a good boss for the last three years and I was thankful of his offer to work for the AoH but they aren't existing anymore." he said. "What happened?" Skye asked. "My father happened." he answered. "Your father?" Skye asked.

"Well I got no time to explain in few hours we don't got the access to the outside world anymore." Christopher said. "Okay but what is about Michael?" Skye asked. "I can't do anything for him." Chris answered.

Then Chris went out of the room and stomps with the right foot and the shelves came upwards. Chris took a holster and put it on. Then he took a Glock 17 and gave Skye a small revolver. "You are trained with guns?" Chris asked. "Yes I am." Skye answered. Then he grabbed a few clips for his Glock and grabbed a small ammunition box. "I don't know how this will end but I think you could need more bullets outside." Chris said and gave her the small box.

He then grabbed two more holsters and two more Glock 17's with clips. "Why do you not take more weapons?" Skye asked. "To heavy to carry." Chris said. "I'm coming with you out there." he added.

"Why?" Skye asked. "Nothing is keeping me here." Chris answered then it knocked on the door. Chris stomps with his foot and the shelves turned back into the ground. Then he opened the door and saw one of his colleagues. "Hey Charlotte." he said and hugged her. "Who is this?" Skye asked. "On of my colleagues." Chris said and broke the hug. "That is mutant one?" Charlotte asked with a french accent. "My name is Skye." she said. "And I'm just a teenager." she answered.

He gave her a holster too. "For who is the last holster?" Skye asked. "For the guy that gets executed outside. I knew your dad was a monster." Charlotte said. "Thats why I didn't joined his army." Chris said.

"Now are we ready?" Skye asked. "Do you got the oxygen, Charlotte?" Chris asked Charlotte. "Sixbottles and three breather." Charlotte said. "Now, lets go." Chris said and the three took the elevator and after they were downstairs, they ran to Chris's vehicle. In the back were some oxygen bottles and breather.

Chris turned on the engine and drove to the launch platform. Skye looked again at this city and saw military vehicles past them. As they reached the platform they got into an empty aircraft with their stuff.

Chris got into the pilot seat and started the 'thing'. Charlotte and Skye sat down and looked outside the window. "Isn't it exciting?" Charlotte asked and smiled. "Michael is still in the cell. I would left him behind. That means no." Skye said and looked guilty.

"Well he isn't in a cell." Chris said. "What we are doing is illegal for us." Charlotte added. Skye looked outside and saw that they were submerged. Then when she saw the light and heard the splash outside she knew they weren't in the water anymore.

"Wow, it looks beautiful outside." Chris said. "And dangerous even when I got implants." Charlotte said held up her arm. "I said no as I joined. I don't need 'to heal fast and survive everything' stuff." Chris said after Charlotte mentioned the implants. Skye didn't listened to their conversation and looked outside and saw another aircraft.

"Are you an AoH agent?" someone said over the speaker. "You guys know that it is illegal that you are out here now." they said. "We just want to say goodbye." Chris answered. "You just came to see your old boss die?" they asked after few seconds of silence.

They saw the door opened at the other aircraft. Then Charlotte stood up and got in the gunner seat. She was waiting for an order. Skye looked outside the window and saw Michael standing in the other aircraft. "When they drop him you will shoot them down." Chris said. Charlotte took a deep breath. "He is tied up." Skye said. Michael walked to the edge and looked at the other aircraft.

"Jump or get pushed." one of them behind Michael said. Michael turned around and smirked and then jumped down. "Now." he said. Charlotte turned on the turret and aimed at the other aircraft. Skye saw how he hit the ground. Then Charlotte pressed a red button. The turret fired one time and the other aircraft exploded immediately.

Chris turned around and flew close over the water and then got out of his pilot seat. "We got a minute." Chris said.

"For what?" Skye asked. "Before this thing gets blown up." Charlotte answered. They threw the oxygen bottles out of the aircraft. Then they put two breather and took one into their hands. Skye was ready to jump. "Do you can swim?" Chris asked. Skye didn't answered and just jumped out of the aircraft.

As she hit the water she saw Michael underwater. He was unconscious and the water turned a bit red. She swam to him and pulled him up to the water surface. She saw the oxygen bottles swam around her. She grabbed one because Michael was very heavy for her. At the shore she saw Chris and Charlotte. "Hey!" Skye shouted and they turned around and dropped the breather.

Then something exploded above her. It was that aircraft. Charlotte ran back into the water and grabbed the two. Chris in the meanwhile grabbed the other two bottles. Charlotte pulled them onshore and Michael woke up. He looked at the three and laught. "Thanks." he said and smiled. "Ow that hurts." Michael said and felt aches in his chest. He rolled his t shirt up and saw that impact injured him.

"Are you okay, Boss?" the both agents asked. "I think so." he said and tried to hide the pain. "Lets move before someone shows up." Michael said. Chris gave him his holster and his breather. He then put both on. Skye followed them quickly but before they continued Michael turned around and looked at Skye.

"Thank you for saving me. It was a pleasure to work with you." Michael said and held his hand down on her size. "Thanks for getting me out of there." Skye said and smiled at the three. "You should leave Zootopia before the war begins." Chris said. "I'm not done." Skye said. "Right. Savage is still behind me. When he gets me to early then Zootopia is history." Michael said.

"Agent M? Waiting for orders." the both agents said and saluted. "Don't call me agent M." Michael said and smiled. "Call me Michael like everyone should." he said and turned to Skye. "Skye I need you to call someone." he said and pulled out his phone. He typed in a number and gave her his phone. She pressed the call button and held it at her ear. "This is Hopps." a female voice said.

* * *

 **At least I tried to correct my mistakes but I still fell like there are still some. Thanks for reading see you at the next chapter. :)**


	5. Act I The New Instructor

**Welcome in 2018 guys. The begin of 2018 means also that I'm 5 months on . I hope you will enjoy this chapter.** **From here the chapter will be shorter but I will upload often now.**

* * *

At the academy...

"Wake up cadets!" someone called from outside. Mia opened one of her eyes and felt how tired she was. She looked at the clock that was in the room. They woke them earlier today.

Mia jumped up and put her ZPA uniform on. Then she ran into the bathroom to wash her face. As she was done with the quick refresh. She went slowly out of her dormitory. She noticed that there were just a few awake.

A new face stood in the room with a list. He was a rabbit and wore a instructor uniform. "I replace your old instructor for this year. Her condition got worst last night." he said. Then Jonas left his own room with Peter. "Sorry for being late my roommate was hard to wake up." Jonas said. "Mr. Smith why didn't you let him sleep? You could made it in time when you didn't helped him." the new instructor said. "I'm sorry, sir." Jonas said.

"Maybe you can learn from your girlfriend, Mr. Smith" he said and looked at Mia. "Excuse me!" the both said. "I was here yesterday. I need to study my students." the instructor said. Then he ticked off the people on the list that appeared.

"Sir, why do we stand up that early?" Peter asked still sounding tired. "Good question cadet. The last month of your education begun that morning." the instructor said and smiled. "Now morning exercise. At least three kilometers the other that will appear now they will do douple." he said. "Yes, sir." the cadets said. All the cadets turned to their right and walked out of the building.

But before Jonas and Mia could left he stopped them. "I want to meet you two later." he said and let go of them. Jonas and Mia looked back as they left the building. "Do you got your phone?" Mia asked as they started to jog. Jonas didn't answered and threw his phone to her.

She plugged her ear plugs into the phone and ears. "Why do you not download your own music." Jonas asked her. "I got music on my own phone but they aren't so good like this one you got." Mia said. "Well thank you. I got a good taste of music." Jonas said.

"No, the playlist you hear is crap." Mia told him. "You are kidding me I hear the same playlist you do." Jonas said. "Lets focus on our exercise." Mia said. Then they continued jogging.

* * *

Some minutes later...

Jonas and Mia returned at the academy they were breathing heavyly because they did a bet. "You win." Jonas said and fell to ground. "You need to eat healthy food. Pancakes everyday isn't good." Mia said. "You eat the same like me and I still let something left on my plate." Jonas said.

"Oh I see you two are done." the new instructor said. Jonas immediatly stood up and saluted. "Come with me you two." he said.

After they reached the office of the new instructor. "Sit down." he said. The both slowly entered the office and sat into the two chairs in front of his desk. He sat into his office chair. "Jonas J. Smith. Correct?" he asked Jonas. Jonas nodded. "Mia Fox?" he asked Mia. Mia nodded too.

"How can it be that he is the only one of his species that got registered?" he asked and smirked. Jonas eyes widen. Mia sat still calm in her chair.

"Are you this Jack Savage?" Mia asked. A silence rose in the room. Then he started to laugh. "Okay than you aren't this Agent M, right?" he asked Jonas. "Right" Jonas said. "Why isn't there no one else of your species registered as a citizen in this country?" Savage asked.

Silence rose again in the room. "Your silence is suspicious." he said and broke the silence. "Okay I tell you our story. Few months ago. I and Mia woke up in this illegal laboratory. They tried to get her savage with a toxin." Jonas said. "They wanted to dissect him because of his species." Mia told him.

Jack Savage began to smirk. "The Bellwether siblings?" he asked. "You got it." Jonas said. "Eric Bellwether was found dead. Did you two killed him?" Jack asked. "After he kidnapped me I found him when I escaped. He died on his injuries." Jonas said easyly. "I thought you lost your memories." Jack said. "I did." Jonas said. "But how do you remember?" he asked.

Jonas nearly panicked but then he looked into his eyes and saw what he was feeling. "You fear something do you?" Jonas asked. Than Jonas saw something else. "You are woried about someone?" he asked. "I'm still leading the investigation of agent M and you didn't answered my question." Jack said. "He can only remember what happened last year." Mia answered for him.

"When you still investigat in this case then why are you here at the academy?" Mia asked. "Because of you two." Jack answered. "Because of us?" the both said surprised. "Officer Hopps and I don't find any leads but the leads agent M gave us. He mentioned your name, Jonas." Jack said.

"He mentioned my name but why should he do..." Jonas said and cut off. Then he got up. "Allow us to help." Jonas said and smiled. "Jonas? What are you doing we aren't cops now?" Mia asked. "Your friend noticed why I am here. When you two won't come with me I have to kick you both out of the academy." Jack said. Mia's expression went mad. "Fine." she said. "But I won't do it for you, Savage." Mia said.

"Good. Now take these." he said placed two suitcases on the desk. Jonas and Mia opened them. In the suitcases were real police uniform's. "And get breakfast first." he said. The both had widen eyes. On the jackets stood their names. Then Savage shut the suitcases and turned the handle to them.

"Meet me at the gate at 0900." Jack said. The both looked at the suitcases and stood up. Then they looked at Jack and saluted. "Dismiss." he said and the both left with the suitcases. Then Jack took his radio and answered. "Agent Savage?" he said. "Here is Hopps we got a lead by anonymous call. The lady was on the phone told me that she saw three armed people in a warehouse few miles away from Zootopia." Judy told him over the radio. "Okay I get backup and we will meet at the location." Jack said.


	6. Act I The Brothers End

**This is the last chapter of the first act. I really writing better when the chapters are shorter. Still I'm not the best Author in the writer verse.**

* * *

Jack was driving and Jonas and Mia sat in the back. The two were checking there tranqs for it's function. After they arrived they met Judy there.

Jack stopped the vehicle. "Stay here." he said before he left the vehicle. "Officer Hopps." he said. "Agent Savage. This is the warehouse the lady told me on the phone. The owner is a cooperation in Zoo York but they don't use it anymore." Judy said. "It's abandoed?" Jack asked. "Yes it is." Judy said.

Then the both heard the doors of Jack's vehicle shut. Judy's eyes widen. "Jonas? Mia? What are you two doing here?" she asked. "I told you to stay in the car for backup." Jack said. "Well I would say I didn't wanted to help but I would get kicked out of the academy when I didn't." Mia said and looked at Jack. "But the good thing is we can wear our real uniforms earlier." Jonas said with a smile. "Savage?" Judy asked disappointed. "Sorry Officer but I'm leading this operation so I chose the rules." Jack said.

After the four were done with the conversation they were looking at a blueprint of the building. "Is that a...?" Jonas asked. "Yes it is." Judy said.

In the meanwhile they were discussing the plan to enter the building. They didn't knew that they were watched. "They will enter in few minutes." Skye said into her radio. "Good. Is Jonas with them?" he asked. "Yes he is." Skye said. "Thanks Skye for helping again." Mike told her. "No problems. Get me a drink after this is all over." Skye said and smirked. "You are pregnant so no alcoholic drinks." Mike said.

"Status report they will enter over the right door." Skye said. "Understood, remember I need you as backup." Mike said.

* * *

Inside the warehouse...

The four went into the building but they didn't even saw a single one. They looked around but couldn't find anyone. Then three shadows behind a metal door came into the sun light that was shining through the windows.

"ZPD, paws up!" Judy yelled. Judy pulled her tranq. Jonas and Mia did the same. Jack pulled out his pistol. Then the four aimed at the three people. "Don't shoot!" Mike called. He had mask on again, so Jonas couldn't see his face.

"Get down!" Jack yelled. "No, we won't. Sorry." Mike said. The two behind him pulled out their guns. "Woah, woah this won't be a good idea. We are more than you." Jonas said. Mike then held his radio up. "Now." he said and smiled. "We are a draw exactly." the both behind him said.

Then the door opened and a white furred mammal came in. She had a revolver. Jack turned slowly to the person that entered the room. His eyes widen and his mouth hang open. He didn't believed what he saw. He slowly went to her. "Skye." he said. Skye flipped the gun and knocked him down with the grip. "I'm sorry Jack." Skye said.

"Can I introduce you? Skylare Winters. Ex-ZBI Agent." Mike said. "Now put the tranqs down." he added. Judy and Mia took a deep breath and put them down. Jonas then slowly went forward. "No wait!" Mia told him. He aimed directly at Mike. "You are under arrest." Jonas said. Then the two behind him aimed at Jonas. "Do not shoot." Mike said.

Then Jonas pulled the trigger. The dart came out of the barrel and came closer to Mike. Then they heard short sound of breaking glass and metal that hit each other. In that moment Jonas saw that he had a small shield at his arm. His expression was angry now. He went fast into his direction and still aimed at him. He pulled the trigger six more times but Jonas missed them all.

Then Jonas dropped his tranq and Mike dropped his shield. Jonas sway his fist into the direction of his mask but Mike knew he would do that and stopped his fist. Then Jonas sway another fist into his rips.

His stomach was still injured so he stumbled back. Jonas wanted to hold him down but Mike kicked him into his stomach and stood up. Then Jonas grabbed him on his black t-shirt and threw him against a container. Jonas punched him into his stomach but then Mike turned the situation and pressed him against the container and punched him into his face.

"Stop right now!" Mike yelled at him. "Never, Creature." Jonas said. "I'm not a creature." Mike said. Then Jonas turned the situation again in punching him again into his stomach. "I'm..." Mike tried to say but Jonas cut him off in pressing his hand against his throat. Then Mike kicked him against his leg. Jonas fell on his one knee and Mike gave him the rest with a punch into his face.

"God damn, Jonas!" Mike said. Then he slowly put off his mask. Jonas than stood up and tried to punch him again. But before his fist reached his face, he noticed who he is fighting.

"Mmmmm-Michael?" Jonas asked. "Michael?" Judy and Mia asked confussed. "Michael that's my name." Mike said and began to smile friendly. Jonas slowly put his fist down. The two looked at each other for few seconds but then Jonas hugged him in surprise.

Then Jonas began to cry. "Where have you been?" Jonas asked him. "Trying to save the humanity." Mike said and smiled friendly. He slowly hugged him back. "Everyone put his gun down." Mike said to everyone. Charlotte and Chris put his gun down. Skye did the same.

"It's over, brother. It's over. Your mission is over." Mike told his crying twin brother. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself." Mike said and stopped the hug. "My real name is Michael James Schmidt. We turned our last name into Smith." Mike said.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked from where he was lying. "Arrest him." Jack said. Judy and Mia looked at Jonas. "We can't." Jonas said. "Sure you can." Judy said. "Stop hold on. I'm not here to get arrested but when you listen to me I will surrender." Mike said.

"Listen to you?" Jack asked skeptical. "The chance to get me is higher when you listen." Mike said and put a smile on his face. "Okay then talk." Judy said. "Well I helped Bellwether but when I found out that they aren't helping me. I eliminate them and send enough information to the ZPD. Okay that was the unimportant part. Now the thing is I'm not a criminal. I'm a real agent of an underground goverment that is under Zootopia and we about to come out again after those years. The problem is they will attack and I have to avoid that." Mike said.

"Underground Goverment? You mean project Save Angeles?" Jonas asked. "You remember?" Mike asked. "Just a part of it." Jonas answered. "What do you mean with attack?" Mia asked. "They want to kill you all because of our mistakes." Mike said. "I don't believe you." Judy said.

"How can we stop that?" Jack asked. "You can't. It already begun" Mike answered. The silence began to rose in the room. Then Jack slowly stood up and aimed again at Mike. He pulled the trigger. In the last seconds Jonas went in front of Mike. The bullet didn't hit Mike but him. Mike's eyes widen. He grabbed his brother.

"I... can still... walk." Jonas said in pain. He took his gun. "Jonas!" Mia called his name. "Run." Jonas said and turned around. "I'm sorry Red-Eye." he said and aimed at them. "But Savage is to stupid to understand the situation." Jonas said. Mike and his people slowly left over the back door. Skye ran out from where she came from.

"Skye wait!" Jack said to Skye as he saw her leave. "Jonas put the gun down!" Judy ordered. "Sorry I need to do the right thing." Jonas said. "Right thing?" Mia and Judy asked. "Trust me I know this guys well enough. Mike never lied to me." Jonas said. "Fine." Judy said. Jonas then slowly lowered his gun. "Where is Savage." Mia asked.

Then the three went out of the building. "Where is Jack?" Mia asked. "He is gone." Jonas answered. "Lets get out of here too." Judy said. Judy and Mia got into Judy's cruiser. Jonas sat in the back of cruiser. Judy drove back into the city.

The city in back ground came closer and Jonas become more dizzy because of losing blood. As they reached the city Jonas got unconscious.

* * *

 **That was Act I. The next Act won't have much screen time of Mike or Jonas. In Act II I will focus on Judy, Nick and the city.**


	7. Act II The New Tomorrow

**Hello everyone and welcome to Act II of 'On all Four'. I know it wasn't long ago that Act I ended. And some people will say you could count it to act I. Please listen to me first. In this chapter the main character of Act I will change and get in background from now on. That's why I count it to Act II.**

 **Thanks for you attention and enjoy reading.**

* * *

"What's wrong Michael?" Charlotte asked him. The three humans sat at a campfire somewhere in Rainforest district. "We failed, Charlotte." Chris said. "How do you know when-" Charlotte got cut off by Michael. "We didn't failed and we didn't succeed." Mike said. "Sir?" Chris asked. "You two can rest. And please be careful with the oxygen. We don't have much anymore." Mike said.

While Mike keeped watch and the other two were sleeping. Skye was still on the run. She was in Downtown now. "Skye!" Jack called her name. She didn't looked back to him and still ran of from him through the night.

Then she turned into an alley and saw there was a dead end. The only way she could escape was to get into one of this buildings. She quickly ran to a door and tried to press the door open. The first door was looked but as she tried the second in was unlocked. She went in and shut the door behind her.

In front of her was a staircase she went up quickly and reached the roof. After she was there she did a little break. It was to much for her. She needed some rest because of the long way she took.

"Skye!" Jack called her name. She then noticed that Jack came up over the fire escape. "Oh no." Skye said quietly. "I know you are up there." Jack said. "Go away!" Skye told him. "It's okay. It's me Jack your friend." Jack said. "You mean Jack Savage who got me fired. No thanks." Skye said. Then she saw him come up.

"Stop there." Skye said and aimed at him with her gun. Savage stopped there. "You don't understand." Skye said. "Skye, I know you are confussed but nothing what he told you is true." Jack told her. "No you are wrong. He freed me again and showed me his world. You wouldn't believe what I saw." Skye said.

"Maybe he brainwashed you." Jack said. "Even this Jonas knew what is right. He knows him better than me and he is a cop." Skye said. "No the both aren't cops. I just ordered them to help me. They get kicked out after they return to the academy" Jack said. "What?! You lied to this Jonas and this other cop?" Skye asked. "What? I'm an agent not the goverment." Jack said. "You are sneaky." Skye said disappointed. Then her phone vibrated. "I'm sneaky too but for doing good." Skye said. She stood up from where she sat. She then let her fall down the edge of the roof.

But before she hit the ground she got caught by someone else. "Evening Mrs. Winter." a red fox said."Well evening you too, Nick." she said. Nick then put her down on her feets. "Judy will be pissed when I do this. I take you in protective custody is that okay for you?" Nick asked. "Hmmm, okay." Skye said. Then Nick saw Jack on the roof. "It's called a hustle." Skye and Nick said in the same time. Then the both bumped their fists.

"Get in Mrs. Winter." Nick said and opened the back door of his cruiser. "Here." Skye said and gave her gun to him. Then she sat down on the back seat of the cruiser. On the driver seat sat McHorn. He had a little smile on his face. "Thanks for the help McHorn." Nick said as he got into the vehicle. "You own me what, Wilde." McHorn said. "I will do whatever you say." Nick said. "Whatever I say?" McHorn asked he had a little smirk on his face. Nick's eyes widen. "I won't do that prank on the chief again." Nick said not wanting to do that. "Oh you will do." McHorn said.

Meanwhile Nick and McHorn took Skye to the ZPD. Mia and Judy sat in the hospital. "You still here?" Judy asked Mia. Mia then looked at Judy she had a soda for her. "Agent M is Jonas brother. That could be the reason why he didn't killed him in this night. The both were working together the whole time." Mia told Judy. "Maybe he had a reason." Judy told her. Mia took the soda and took a sip. Judy then sat down. "Normaly someone would buy me a coffee." Mia said. "They didn't had anything else." Judy said. "It's okay, thanks Judy." Mia said and took another sip.

"Mia? How did you really met? You and Jonas?" Judy asked. "How we met?" Mia asked confussed. "Yeah. Gideon found you two wounded. What happened before? What were does blue light things?" Judy asked.

"Okay but please promis me to believe everything what I tell you." Mia said. So Mia told Judy how they really met and what happened before Eric Bellwether. After she was done. Judy looked like she needed a few minutes to understand everything what Mia told her.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Mia said. Judy then looked at her. "I'm sorry Judy." Mia said and stood up. She wanted to leave but before she could Judy stopped her. "Wait." Judy said. "You two were the people that freed the predator and shut down the TAME collar factory in 1967?" Judy asked. Mia was shocked. "You two made the world a better place, Mia." Judy said.

"When you weren't, I maybe would chase someone who opened a secret amusement park for predators." Judy said. "Or you would chase Nick." Mia said began to laugh. "You think so?" Judy asked with a smile. "Well I got chased by the police back than and my connection to the Wilde family wasn't unknown either." Mia said still laughing. Then the both went quiet and gave each other a friendly smile.

* * *

Back to Mike in the camp...

The night was nearly over. He held a phone in his hand and was waiting for the first sunlight comes out. Few hours later the sun came out and the fake rain came down. He slowly pressed the send button.

In the whole city every smartphone, every TV and every computer was playing the same video that got send. "Hi. My name is Michael James Smith. I'm a wanted by the ZPD, the ZBI and even by my own people. I couldn't save Zootopia I'm so sorry but the last thing I can do is to warn everyone. You got an hour to evacuate the city. I will surrender in 5 minutes. I'm in rainforest district at the Rain Street. I want to apologize for the people I hurt. Jonas you were a good brother. I'm sorry that I erase your memories. Skye you were a good friend. You believed in me. I'm sorry that you are a criminal now. Charlotte and Chris you were good agents. Please stay save you two. Mia...

In the meanwhile Mia was on her way back to the academy. "Mia Fox. I love you like I love my brother Jonas. You two are alike please stay in the light." Then the video stopped. Mia was watching it on her phone. She was speakless.

Five minutes later he stood in the middle of the rain street. He wore a grey hoodie and had the hood on. He slowly put his hands up. Chief Bogo and Jack Savage was there. As the cuffs were on his hands. Everyone noticed something was wrong. They pulled down the hood. His face turned blue. "Can't... Breath..." he said and fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Here ends the** **prolog of act II. Will Mike die? Where is the Judy/Nick focus you promised? Do you please stop write and kill yourself? I will answere that the next time. :D**


	8. Act II Chaos

ZPD precinct 1, a hour later...

It started with few call from the citizen who live at the edge of the city. They told them armed people came. Then the calls came from Sahara Sqaure and Downtown. Sure they sended some cops to the location, but they didn't respond anymore.

Nick and Judy were in there office. Nick heard everything and had a bad feeling but Judy thought there was everything okay. "Whats wrong, Nick?" Judy asked after she noticed something was wrong with her partner. She wrote her report. "I heard those calls came from everywhere in the city." Nick answered. "Calm down, Nick. Maybe it's just a prank from some stupid kids." Judy answered him. "You heard what this Mike said?" Nick asked her.

Then Nick's smartphone rang. He quickly picked up. "Wilde here." he said. "It's Doctor Anderson from Savanna Central General. The suspicious awoke and wanted me to call you." the doc answered. "How did he get my number?" Nick asked. "Your colleague gave it me." the doc said. "Put him on the phone." Nick said.

Nick heard a coughing on the other side. "This is- *cough* Michael Smith. *cough* Maybe you will listen to me. In few minutes the phones are dead. You need to call-" then the line was dead. "Hello?" Nick asked but then heard that the line was dead.

He looked at his phone and he saw he hadn't any Wifi connection. Judy wanted to send her report to the chief but then noticed that the connection was down too. "What?" Judy asked surprised. "No connection either?" Nick asked. "You too?" Judy asked him.

* * *

Interrogation room...

Skye sat there with the chief and McHorn. They asked her some questions. Nick wasn't there because McHorn noticed that the both know each other to much. Skye told them everything she know but they weren't satisfied. Jack listened to the interrogation in the next room. Jack and the other officer who stood in the room heard someone knocking at the door. The officer opened the door and Judy and Nick stepped inside.

"Any information?" Judy asked Jack. "Nope you?" Jack asked Judy. "The wifi connection is dead. The phone lines too. Cops went missing." Nick said. "You forgot the emergency calls." the other officer said. "Damn. Maybe he told us the truth. Does the other precinct's said anything?" Jack asked.

Then the chief left the interrogation room and came into the room where Judy, Nick, Jack and the other officer stood in. "Hopps, Wilde to my office." he said then he left the room again.

Before they went to Bogos office, Nick looked back to his old friend and left. The both left the room and made their way to the chief's office. "Since how long do you know Skye?" Judy asked. "Well we went in the same school. She was few classes lower than me but we hang out together with Finnick." Nick answered. "So another hustler than?" Judy asked.

"You could say she did it for fun." Nick said. Judy then looked at Nick. "That is worst than you." Judy said. "She ever wanted to be an secret agent, so she needed to understand the life of a criminal. Before she left she wanted to tell the cops about our doing. I caught her in front of the ZPD." Nick said. "What did you do?"Judy asked. "I found out how the Winters made their money. Even arctic foxes had it bad back in these days that's why I helped her." Nick said. "You helped her? How?" Judy asked. "Well, Carrots that's another story for later." Nick answered.

While they were talking about Skye's and Nick's past. They reached Bogo's office. Judy knocked at the door. Then the both heard the chief saying, "Come in." and the both stepped inside his office.

"Officer Wilde you are assigned back to Officer Hopps. Now new case. You heard about the leak of communication? Well everyone did. SO GET OUT THERE AND FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR CITY!" he yelled at them. Nick's and Judy's ears dropped in the same moment they were shocked that the chief was really mad now.

"Yes sir." the both said still shocked. "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" the chief yelled at them again. The both stood up and slowly went out of the office. "FASTER!" the chief yelled and they started to ran. "I never saw the chief so mad." Nick said still shocked. "Me too." Judy said. "Let us quickly get to our cruiser." Nick said. "That would be a great idea Officer Wilde." Judy said. Than they ran out to Judy's cruiser. Judy started the engine and began to drive in the direction to the Sahara Square. In the meanwhile Nick tried to calm down from his shock. Then they heard a couple a loud *bang's* through the street's.

Then as they reached the Sahara Square they noticed that a crowd of citizen ran in panic. Judy got out of the cruiser to look what is wrong. "What are you doing?" Nick asked Judy. Then they heard a loud engine sound and the ground felt like it was shaking. "Carrots get back into the car." Nick said. "No Nick. What ever that is we need to do something." Judy said. Nick shooked his head and got out of the car.

As the both stood outside they didn't noticed that another crowd of citizens came from the alley they nearly ran over them. "What is wrong?" Judy asked the citizens but no one stopped. They just ran. "Wait no communication, Citizens in panic, Loud noises that sounds like... CARROTS! WE HAVE TO GO!" Nick called to Judy. Despite her rabbits ears the sound of panic citizens and those *bang* sounds were louder than Nick. Nick quickly got into the car again. He grabbed the radio. "Please work." Nick said. "This is Wilde... Hello? Gosh the radio is dead too." Nick said. The loud engine sound came closer and the crowd wasn't seen anymore. Nick got slowly out of the car again. Judy stood there and the fear was building up in her. She turned to Nick who was scared like hell. Then they saw what was coming.

It was big and heavy. In a desert camouflage color and around this thing were some people that wore camouflage clothing and had a kind of oxygen tanks on their back. What they saw was a tank with some human soldiers around it.

Judy and Nick quickly got into their cruiser. The soldiers spotted them. The tank got fire ready. Judy turned the key and tried to start the car. As the engine was on she and engage the reverse gear. She only made it few meters before the tank fired. The tank missed but the car got still hit by the explotion. Then the soldiers began to fire at the vehicle.

"Judy turn around before they hit the engine." Nick said but it was to late. The car was steaming and it stopped working. They couldn't see anything but smoke. Then they felt someone pulled them out. "This is team charlie. We got more of them, over." a female voice said that had russian accent. "Good team charlie. Team Foxtrot captured the hospital. Those Animal Mutants are tough don't you think?" a male voice said over the radio.

* * *

Downtown General Hospital...

Team Foxtrot came in through the front door. They tried to caught every mammal they could. Anyone who tried to escape got shot. Then they went room to room to capture more mammals. Then two of them reached the next room. In the room was an otter nurse. One of the soldiers took her down with his gun. The other looked through the room. He saw a bed that wasn't empty. He slowly went to the bed.

Then he saw who was in the bed. It was Jonas he still wasn't awake. "Here lieutenant Walkers. We found something interresting for you, over." he said into his radio. "What?" the other one said. He stood up and went to his colleague. "Is that?" he asked. "Yes it is." Lieutenant Walkers said.


	9. Act II Injured

**Hello guys it's me. I just to want you to know that I had fun when I wrote this chapter. I put an easter egg in this one it's easy to find but next time I will hide it better. Lets not talk too much and enjoy reading.**

* * *

After a while the both noticed they got dragged into a vehicle. As they opened their eyes again they saw they were in cages. Nick tried to pick the lock but it didn't had anything to put a key in because it was electronic.

"Team Alpha will take it from here." someone else said. The both couldn't see the humans because of the vehicle hadn't any windows. "Fine. One of ours is wounded and we could take the break." the russian soldier who captured them said.

"Wait hold on a second aren't those Japanese a bit young for doing this?" asked someone. "They got assigned to me." the russian soldier said. "Okay, then see you at the camp ma'am." the soldier said. Then three soldiers entered the back of the vehicle.

"Maybe we stuck in a truck." Nick said to Judy. Judy didn't answered. "It is a truck." one of the soldiers said. "Private you are not allowed to speak with the mutants." the russian soldier said. "Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am." the soldier who answered Nick said.

Then the russian took of her helmet. She had red hair and green eyes. Her age was about 40 or end 30. Then the other two soldiers took their helmet off. It were two young adults. One was a male with black hair and grey eyes. The other one was female she had blond hair and brown eyes. The both came from Japan but Judy and Nick didn't knew that and were confused.

"So I heard you two are gamer?" the russian woman asked. "Yes, Ma'am." the both answered. Judy and Nick listened to them close but they were actually talking about privat things.

"Contact!" someone yelled from outside. Then someone opened the door. But no one saw him. "Stay here you both." the russian said. She then got out and closed the door. "Ahhhh!" someone yelled outside. It sounded painful.

Then the door opened slowly. The two soldiers went slowy backward. They heard some foot steps. The soldiers feared what was coming next even Judy and Nick did. "Stay behind me, Asuna." the male soldier said.

"Open those cages, take your man and drive with this truck to your people. Then you will tell them you got beaten by a single one." a familiar voice said. "I won't give up." the male soldier said. Then he started ran out of the truck. "Kirito!" the female soldier called his name. "Ahhhhh!" was the only thing the three heard after he left the truck and again it sounded painful.

"Okay. I will do it." the last soldier said. She opened the cages and left the truck unarmed. Judy and Nick left the truck too. There were many unconscious humans on the street but the city looked worst than those humans. Many buildings got destroyed.

"Oh sweet cheese and cracker." Nick said as he looked around. Then they heard someone jump down. They looked behind them and saw a familiar face. "Mia?" Judy asked. It really was her. "Judy, Nick. Good to see you two." Mia said and hugged them both but broke it quickly.

"Now grab some weapons and get out of here." Mia said. Nick and Judy noticed that she had three rifle on her back. Judy looked surprised at her. "What?" Mia asked and noticed the looks.. "Ahhhh... those. I grabbed them from those soldiers few seconds ago." Mia said. "Now serious. Lets go." Mia added and sounding serious.

Nick and Judy took some guns from them too but they weren't trained with them. Sure Judy can shoot with a pistol but those are oversized assault rifles. Then the three went into an alley. "How do you got here?" Nick asked Mia. "Well this is my city not the human ones." she said.

Then they stopped at a building that looked okay to stay there for a moment. Mia took a pistol and shot at the lock to open it. "Why do you shoot they could hear us?" Judy said. "They can but they think we don't have any guns." Mia answered. "So they think we are one of them?" Nick asked. "Exactly." Mia answered.

Mia opened the door and the three walked in. Mia didn't smelled anyone what was a good sign that no one was there. "Clear." Mia said and let the both step inside. Mia then shut the door and the three went up to the apartments where doors were unlocked this time. "Make yourself comfortable." Mia said.

"So now what is wrong? I think you know more than me." Nick said. Mia dropped the three rifles at a table. "Well we were behind the wrong human. Smith was a spy but not for them. He was on our side. Then they got Sahara Square and Downtown. That is all." Mia answered while thought about it.

"Now rest a while and- Ouch!" she said. She then stripped of her jacket where she just had a top under it, so Judy and Nick saw a wound on her right shoulder. It looked bad. "Oh my-" Nick and Judy were shocked when they saw the wound.

"What happened?" Judy asked. Mia then touched slowly the wound. It hurts heavyly. "I don't know. I didn't noticed how that happened." Mia answered. Judy then looked at the wound. It looks like some broken glass. "Did one of them actually hit you with piece of glass?" Judy asked. "I don't know. I fought my way through Zootopia a whole hour. Maybe it happened when I sat in the bus back to the academy. The bus flipped and there were many broken glass inside the bus." Mia answered.

Mia knew when she was that bad wounded she needed to rest more than for a while. "Okay maybe I stay here and you get going to Savanna Central." Mia told them. "No we don't leave you behind." Nick said. "Really Nick. It's okay. I stay here, mend my wounds, rest a bit and come after you two." Mia said. "Do you even know how to treat your wounds?" Judy asked.

Mia didn't know how to treat a injury liked that. "Me either." Judy said after some quietness. Judy knew how to do first aid but that was worst than doing that. "But I know how." Nick said. "What?!" Judy and Mia asked surprised. "I wanted to be a doctor for awhile so I learnd more about injuries." Nick said and clapped into his paws.

"Carrots I need your help. Go in the bathroom and look if the owner of this apartment got any meds." Nick said then going to Mia. "You sit down and stay here for a second." Nick said. He then went to the closet. "Do not touch the wound." Nick said to Mia as he noticed that she was touching it.. Then he went to the bathroom and met Judy in there. "Got anything, Carrots?" Nick asked. "Some hard painkillers but I'm not sure if Mia will survive them." Judy said. Nick took the pills. He read the discription. "Sure she will, Carrots." Nick said. "Does the water work?" Nick asked. Judy was about to leave the room but then turned around and turned the water on.

It surprisingly works. "Good then fill a the bathtub with it. I take the meds." Nick said and grabbed few towels. As he returned Mia was surprised because of the towels. "Towels but I'm not losing blood." Mia said. "Not yet, Red-Eye." Nick said. That shocked her.

Nick put everything on the table in front of her. Then Judy came back with glass full of water. She placed it on the table. "So can we start it?" Mia asked. "No." Nick said. "What?!" Mia said. Nick knew something is missing and now he knew it. "I need needle and thread for closing the wound. I just got painkiller and a towels. In my theorie the broken glass could hit an artery when I pull the glass out you will bleed out. So I need something to shut the wound. Needle & Thread or I burn out the wound." Nick said.

"So what now?" Judy asked. "Well I would take to burn out the wound but we don't got a stove in this apartment. But I know where to find a needle and a thread." Nick said. "And where?" Judy asked. "There is a tailor store close from here. You will find there everything you need. I saw a bag in the closet take it and put enough supplies in it. In the meanwhile I will stay here and care of our patient." Nick said. "Don't call me patient, Wilde." Mia reacted on what Nick called her. "Give me a reason to do not, Fox." Nick said teasing her.

"Okay, Slick. I'm back in a hour." Judy said and left the apartment. In the meanwhile Nick sat down on the couch besides Mia. "You two take to much risk on yourself." Mia said to Nick. "Hey I'm your friend. I don't let anyone behind." Nick said. "Oh I know you. You just do that for Judy." Mia said. "What? No... Okay it's one of my reasons." Nick said shocked. "And the others reasons?" Mia asked. "Well you remember me at someone I got told about." Nick said. "And who?" Mia asked. Nick didn't answered and a smile was growing in Mia's face.

"Why do you smiling?" Nick asked as he noticed. Mia then shooked her head. "It's nothing." Mia answered. "Do you got a crush on me?" Nick asked. "No, I don't because you got one on Judy." Mia replied. "Is it really that obvious?" Nick asked. "Yes it is." Mia said still smiling.

* * *

Few minutes later...

Judy reached the tailor store Nick told her about. The sign got destroyed so Judy couldn't read the name of the store. She entered the store slowly and went into the back. "This store is bigger than the apartment." Judy said and looked around. She saw on the workbench some needles and some thread. Judy put everything in the bag and went upstairs to the owners apartment.

She took some food from the fridge and closed it. She looked at the fridge door and saw a picture of a happy fox family. Judy began to smile. "This family looks so happy. I hope they made it." Judy said smiling at it. "Well maybe the young boy made it." a male voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a fox that was in the age of 50. "Don't be afraid rabbit. Those things are worst than me." the fox said. "I'm not afraid." Judy said and walked closer to the fox.

* * *

 **Found it? I hope you did. If you didn't noticed the two japanese than I'm sorry. That was Kirito and Asuna from the Anime/Manga Sword Art Online. Well, I let you notice about the next easter egg.**

 **Thanks for reading see you next time.**


	10. Act II Supplies

**Welcome back to the shortest chapter off this story. I uploaded not long ago so I made a shorter one. Well when this get's uploaded I'm done with writing Act II. I started Act III. But I don't will spoiler and stop telling you how far I am. So enjoy reading.**

* * *

"You aren't. Hmm." the fox said. "Well that's good. You wearing a police uniform so I guess you are Officer Hopps from precinct 1." the fox said. "Yeah that's right." Judy said. "Jonathan?" a female voice said the foxes name. Then a vixen in the same age appeared behind him.

"A bunny." she said surprised as she saw Judy. "Yeah, I saw her take some stuff from the fridge." the fox said. "I can explain." Judy said. "We aren't mad, officer." the two foxes said. "Do you got any medical supplies? A friend of mine got injured in the chaos." Judy said. "Yeah come with me little bunny." the vixen said.

Judy know she could trust this fox couple so she followed her. "Who is that friend?" the vixen asked. The two entered the bath room. "Her name is Mia. She is cadet at the Zootopia Police Academy. On her way back to academy the bus flipped and she got injured by broken glass." Judy told her.

"Injured badly?" the vixen asked. "Don't know my partner Officer Wilde told me when we pull it out of her she could bleed out." Judy said. "That could happen." the vixen said. "What was the name of your partner again?" she asked in the meanwhile she gave Judy some medical stuff.

"Officer Nicholas Wilde." Judy answered. She dropped painkillers and slowly turned to Judy. "You mean our Nicky is your partner?" the vixen asked surprised. "Your Nicky?" Judy said confused. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nicola Wilde. I get called Nico." she said to Judy. Judy then get it. Those foxes are Nick's parents. "Oh you two are Nick's parents." Judy said.

"How is my little boy, Officer Hopps?" she asked Judy. "Fine. Maybe a bit shocked because of the tank few hours before." Judy answered. "Tank!?" Nico asked worried. "Communication leak between the other precinct. We just wanted to see if everything is okay but then we saw the chaos. Our vehicle got destroyed." Judy said.

"Oh my goodness. I hope he is fine." Nico said. "He is but just because of our cadet Mia." Judy said. "Okay, take those and get back to Nick. Tell him that you can come here. We got enough supplies for everyone." Nico said and put everything in her back.

"Okay I will do." Judy said. Nico opened Judy the door and she left. "Do you got everything?" Nick's dad asked. "Yes she got. Her people come here later." Nico said. "Thanks for the medical stuff." Judy said and went downstairs out of the tailor store.

* * *

Back at the apartment...

"So you think that would work?" Nick asked. "I know Judy. When you tell me that she got crush on me too, than you will be done after doing this." Nick added. "It's fine. I do it. Judy just needs a little push." Mia said.

"Okay. So how is you and Jonas?" Nick asked. "Well it's okay. We are flirting sometimes but the most of the time we do so if we were just friends. I don't know much about relationships but I think that could be one." Mia said.

"That could be one? Do you even love him?" he asked. "Yes I do. But he is so strange when I show him my love. He is shy when it's about showing his true feelings." Mia said. "Well I don't know about relationship either but I know Jonas. He likes you more than being a friend." Nick said.

"Maybe it's his-" Nick said but got cut off by Mia. "-his lies? He lied to me the whole time about his past before we met. Jonas didn't had a wife or a kid. James is the second name of his brother." Mia said.

"Well he is honest to you about telling you about his lies. Maybe he feels guilty for lying to you." Nick said. This thought made sense for her. "That is it. He lied to me and thinks I hate him because of it. Maybe I need to let him know that I'm not." Mia said knowing what to do. "Knock, knock it's the ZPD with good news." Judy's voice came from the door. She knocked at the door.

"Judy?" the both asked surprised. She was only a half hour away. Nick then stood up from the couch and opened Judy the door. Judy came in and dropped the bag. "I found stuff on my way back here." she said. "So we can start?" Mia asked and looked at Nick. "Of course lay down." Nick said. He took a pill and the glass water and gave it to her.

She took it into her mouth and took a sip of the water. Then she laid down on the couch and Nick worked on pulling it out.

* * *

 **Yeah for everyone who read this chapter to the end. I** **congratulate. We got 10 chapters. Even when this chapter was boring and short. We did it. The next two will be longer and better and after those two chapters act II will end there.**

 **For the people who read my another ongoing story. I didn't wrote even the second chapter. I will start in february or march with this story and change few parts from the first chapter. But I'm working on another story.**

 **Yeah 2018 I got a lot of work to do. And even when I didn't like it I want to end everything before I have to quit. Yes I have to stop writing fanfic's because of exams next school year. Then I have to do my education. Well enough talking about reallife things. See you around.**


	11. Act II Night Of Recovery

**Hello guy's! I'm back...  
I think no one cares but stay here before you continue reading... Wait are you ignoring me? It's me the writer. Who also edit the story. Yeah when you listen now I'm back from playing Mine-. I mean from having boring time in school. Really I took the time for school, driving license (that I still don't got) and for friends and my family. I also took the time to think about how this story could continues and to deleted accidently 8 chapters. Now thanks for your attention, you can continue and enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Where am I?" Mia asked herself as she opened her eyes. She saw a beach right in front of her. At the other side of the beach was a city she wasn't familiar with. She looked around herself and noticed that she wore a bikini while lying on a lounger.

The wind went through her fur softly but cold. The smell of salt was in the air. A voice, a familiar voice was to hear. "You are here too?" the male voice said. Mia's ears jumped up she turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Jonas." she said and stood up from the lounger. She ran directly into his direction and tried to hug him. He dodged her and caught her with an arm and pulled her close. "Red Eye." Jonas said.

"Jonas?" Mia said worried. Jonas then let go of her. She looked at him. He stood shirtless in front of her. His scars where all over his body. "Your scars they are looking bad." Mia said. Jonas grinned. "Don't worry. They gonna heal 100% after they put me this back into my body." Jonas said and showed her his arm. Mia saw that under his skin was something.

"Wait what?" Mia asked more worried now. "Well they found the hospital and me in it. They even brought me back to Save Angeles." Jonas said. "Save Angeles?" Mia asked. "I wasn't truthfully to you Red Eye." Jonas said.

"What do you mean, Jonas?" Mia asked him. "You wouldn't understand. I will tell you when this is all over." Jonas said. "B-But when it's over?" Mia asked. "I'm not the one who decides that." Jonas said and petted her head.

He kneed down to her. "I got a question, Red? Do you remember any of this?" Mia asked. "What do you mean?" Mia asked and looked at the sea. "Well, I mean this." Jonas said and looked to the view too. "No, I don't." Mia answered. "Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"Well it's a question I ask myself. But when you are here does it means you got in trouble without me?" Jonas asked and smiled. "Wait is this actually real?" Mia asked. "I don't know. When I was younger. I think I was in age of fifthteen. I watched a series when I was home in germany. I don't know the name of it anymore but it had to do with hospitals and some childrens." Jonas said.

"What happened in this series?" Mia asked. "Well there was this boy in coma and he had dream of a swimming pool. This pool was a place where people who were between death and life met this boy." Jonas said.

"So, are we between death and life?" Mia asked. "I don't think so. But, if you die I would be really mad at you." Jonas said and grinned. "Oh no. When I die what will he do to me." Mia said and grinned as well. "I gonna revive you and maybe I will kiss you." Jonas said. "When you gonna kiss me I bite your lips off." Mia said. "Weren't you the one that wanted a kiss from me?" Jonas asked still grinning.

"Ahem..." she said and got speechless. Jonas saw her ears turn red. "I'm just teasing you, Red." Jonas said and giggled. The two still watched the sea. "I think we both got time for fun do we?" Jonas asked and smiled.

"What do you mean with fun?" Mia said still blushing. "Cool down, Red. Or I call you douple red. I'm not a pervert like you are." Jonas said. "What did you called me?" Mia asked. Her ears went a bit down. Her mouth went into a serious form. Jonas only smiled.

"Who is first in the water." he said still smiling and started to ran. "Hey." Mia said and started to ran too. "That wasn't fair." Mia said. As Jonas turned his head to her as he ran, he saw her smile grow.

"It feels like I'm a kid again." Jonas said and turned back to the water. 'Maybe I will be truthfull in the future.' Jonas thought. Mia saw him reaching the water. "You aren't..." Mia began. Then she saw him fell in many glass pieces that faded away. "...fair." Mia said now left alone at the beach.

* * *

The real world, Save Angeles...

"Welcome back soldier." a female voice said. "His scars are healing. Maybe they aren't there anymore in two days." a male voice said. "Doctor he is awake." the women in front of him said. Jonas looked besides him and noticed that he was operating room. "A bit early." the doctor said. "But he shouldn't feel any pain." he said.

"Well to be serious." Jonas said. "Stop talking. You lost to much blood. Every muscle you move could get you in unconscious." the doc said. "I got fixed up before." Jonas said. "Yeah by a medic." the doc said.

"Not a medic." Jonas said and felt an engraving. "What are you doing..." Jonas said before he fell asleep. "He talks to much." the assistant said who held a syringe in her hand. "Yeah bring him to the other soldiers. The dose won't hold long with his immun system." the doc said.

The assistant brought him out of the room and stopped the bed in the recovery room. "How is my men doing?" another soldier asked. "Lieutenant Walker you are here too?" the assistant asked. "Yeah. Oh I see my ex-wife is working for the army too." Walker said to the women.

The assistant shooked her head. "Your soldier is gonna be okay. Whoever helped him before had experience in medical treatment." she said. "Yeah. We found him in a place that looked like a hospital and noticed that he wasn't a soldier but a human. Our medic Mr. Keller said that he had implants. So you gave them back to him." Walker said.

"This soldier reminds me on this AoH traitor Smith." she said. "You mean the AoH guy who wanted to kill the president?" Walker asked. "Yeah I mean this guy." she said. "Yeah there is a reason that this guy looks like Smith. He is his twin brother who went missing after all this started. Some people are saying that he worked for Sarah and smuggled an experiment out of Save Angles." another soldier said. "Now I remember him, Jonas. Good guy but still a coward." Walker said

"Well even when he did. I told the general that he is working for me now. Even when he don't wants to fight. He owns the army something." Walker said. "Well one of the EU council better said the germans wants this men because of his nationality." the soldier said. "They won't get him. When he is important for the EU then we can't give him to them." Walker said. "That's not your decision, sir." the soldier said.

"Yeah it's not his decision." a voice said. Footsteps came closer to the two soldiers. Their eyes widen as they saw this men came closer to him. "Mr. President." the two soldier said and saluted. "You don't have to do this. I only give you the orders. That the army wants this men is no secret but I want you two to watch him. I think he will try to contact his brother or some of those creatures I heard about." Scofield said. "Understood sir." the two said. "This is top secret. You two won't speak with your other men. That's count's for this young women too." Scofield said and turned to the assistant.

"Now dismiss." Scofield said.

* * *

In the meanwhile in Zootopia in the apartment. Judy and Nick were waiting for Mia to wake up. That the wound congeals fast was just luck but the stitches held the wound shut from anything else.

It was Nick's first time doing something like that but he noticed that he was wrong. Stitches would hold of the bleeding. To his and Mia's luck the wound wasn't that bad as expected.

Judy couldn't help Nick. Not even calm him because he was calm when he started and he finished. Judy was really stunned by him doing it even when it was wrong.

"Can you pack your stuff together and get going?" Mia asked with shut eyes. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes. "You fell asleep and we were waiting while you gonna wake up." Judy said. "You didn't had to." Mia said. "Is everything okay now?" Nick asked worried. "Yeah, except the strange dream I had." Mia said.

"What dream?" Judy asked. "Judy. You don't need to know everything." Mia said and smiled. "Oh... " Nick said surprisingly his ears alert like he knew what she was dreaming. "No. I'm not a pervert like you, tamed Wilde." Mia said and stood up. She walked to the table where to oversized human weapons lie.

She put two on her back and on ready to hand around her body. Judy and Nick looked gaping at her. "You're very brave, Mia." Judy said and stood up from where she sat. She grabbed on of the guns too. "But don't forget you're not an superhero." Nick said and stood up too.

Mia saw that it was night outside. "The first day is over." Nick said. "The first day of war." Mia said. The three went out of the buidling. Judy stood close to Nick. "How is your phone, Judy?" Mia asked. "I forget to charge it at morning." Judy said. "So it's dead?" Mia asked. "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Judy asked. "It's dark and you don't got a natural night vision." Mia said.

"I heard something." an unfamiliar voice said. "Oh no." Mia said. Then they saw three humans each one of them had two green lights on his head. "We spotted three of them." one of them said. "We should run." Nick said. "Yeah we should." Judy said. Nick and Judy turned around and tried to escape but on the other side of the alley were much more soldiers.

Mia aimed at the soldiers with her gun. She breathed in. And out. Then the first shot rang out. The alley lighted up as the first bullet left the barrel. A soldier fell down to his knees. "Arrghh!" he screamed in pain. "Get in cover!" another soldier yelled. "Hey Humans! This only was a warning. I'm trained on your weapons, so piss off." Mia said. "That thing shot me." the soldier said who got hit said.

"I think it understands us like the others." another soldier said. "Yeah I understand you clearly." Mia said. "Then surrender and we won't harm you." another soldier said. "Goddamn shot that thing!" the wounded one screamed. One soldier only held the barrel of his rifle out of his cover and it got hit by her. "Judy, Nick come closer. If they get you we are done." Mia said. "Fine." Judy said.

"How about this." a soldier said. Nick and Mia saw something hitting the ground it looked like a grenade. "Grenade." Nick said. A light blinded the three of them and the sound of it ringed in their ears. Mia fired where she knew where no one was to hold them off. "Take her down." a soldier said.

"Stun bullet." another soldier said. He aimed at them with his gun but didn't pulled the trigger. "Wait what...?" a soldier said. "Who are you?" the same soldier asked.

As the three became their sight back. They saw two familiar humans and they didn't wear a uniform like the others did. "Look who we got here." Chris said. "Yeah, cop bunny and the fox police." Charlotte said.


	12. Act II A Nights End

"Can we trust them?" Judy asked. "I don't know but Mia does. So I think we have to trust her." Nick answered.

After Chris and Charlotte saved Nick, Judy and MIa from the other humans they joined their group and make their way to the tunnel from the Sahara Square to the Savanna Central. On the way they stopped at the store Judy was in before.

Chris went into the store. "Wait." Judy said and followe him quickly. He heard sound from upside but knew that it wasn't a problem. "Someone still lives here." Judy said. "That's not my problem. I just want to look into the basement." Chris said. "Hey wait. You can't enter just a house." Nick said behind Judy. "Nick?" Judy asked. "Is it your place?" Chris asked and continued.

"Hey. Didn't you listen to me?" Nick asked Chris. "Shut up, fox. Get your friends and my partner down here." Chris said. Chris went down with his flashlight. The other followed him downstairs. "Can I get a flashlight too?" Judy asked. "Hmm?" Chris said. "I don't got nightvision like a fox." Judy said. "Okay. Maybe this keyflashlight?" Chris asked and held a key in front of her rabbit nose.

Judy took it and pressed the button on it. A small light went on. Chris looked around with the flashlight and found a kind of trapdoor on the floor. He went closer and opened it. "Argh..." he said as he smell what was down there. "The sewers." Chris said and held his face away from it. "Charlotte are the masks ready?" Chris asked. "Michael said we only should use them when we gonna sleep." Charlotte said.

"Well. I don't want to break the rules of him and die earlier." Chris said. "Me either." Charlotte said. "Why do you need does masks?" Judy asked. "The pollen in oxygen are poison for our human lungs." Charlotte said. "What is with Jonas he can breath the pollen." Mia said. "He got a artifical lung and implants." Chris said. "He dosn't got implants anymore." Charlotte corrected. "Forgot." Chris said.

"I got a light switch over here." Mia said and turned it on. She pressed the buttom and the lights turned on. "It looks like save place for the night." Judy said. "Yeah..." Nick said not so happy because he knew which house they were in. "Okay. We gonna stay here. We gonna wake you at 0400." Chris said.

2 hours later, 0100...

Chris was keeping watch. While the other four were sleeping. He looked at his gun checked the clips for ammunition. "A G36C. Isn't that the gun that those germans usely use?" he whispered. "We only got three clips for it. A red dot sight. Not for far ranges." he said. "Do you really talk to yourself when your tired?" Charlotte asked from her sleeping bag. "Get back to sleep. I said that keep the watch for the night." Chris said. "You said the same thing last night." Charlotte said.

He turned to her. "You wouldn't understand." Chris said. "Is it about your dad? Or about Mike?" Charlotte asked. Chris didn't answered. And just turned away from her. "Can you answere me?" Charlotte asked. "Stay quiet kid." Chris said. Charlotte rose an eyebrown. "You aren't much older than I am." she said with a mad voice. "I said stay quiet!" Chris said louder. A silence rose in the room. The sound from dripping water came from the sewer. It was quiet enough to hear everyones breath loud. Than a sound like claw would scratch the beton buttom. Chris and Charlotte stood up and hide in the corner.

The sound came closer. Chris held the barrel of his G36C so he can shot the person immediatly. Charlotte made gestures to calm him down. Then they saw the person who came in. "Nicky." a fox said and looked into the direction of Nick who was still sleeping. Then Chris went around the corner and held his barrel close to the foxes head.

"Don't move." Chris said. "Ah!" the fox screamed in shock and fell down on his back. He crawled back. "I said don't move." Chris said. "Chris let me do this." Charlotte said and pressed the gun down. She went up to the older looking fox and kneed down. "We don't gonna harm you." Charlotte said. The fox looked into her eyes. He had green eyes just like Nick got. "You got the same blue eyes." he said.

"Same blue eyes?" Charlotte asked confused. Then a shot covered the whole room. "What?" Charlotte asked and looked directly at her shoulder. Chris eyes widen and he held his gun up. "How many of you foxes exist?" he said as he saw the vixen with a rifle. "Jonathan, RUN!" she screamed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. This gun shoots more then 100 bullets per minute. You wouldn't make a step without getting killed." Chris said. "Chris." Charlotte said and held her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Chris asked her. "I'm fine. Just a graze." Charlotte answered.

"What's going on!" Nick screamed and went between the two still looking at them. "Nicky." a familiar voice said. Nick turned around and saw his parents. His eyes widen. Then he saw his mother with a gun. "Mom lay the gun down." Nick said. "Those are you parents?" Chris asked. "Yes." Nick answered. "Then you got luck that I am not a person who shoots on sight." Chris said madly.

"Like I love to see how people come together but the army will come here. We have to go." Charlotte said. "Chris turned around and saw Judy trying to wake Mia who didn't heared the shot. She opened her eyes and gave a big yawn. "Is it 0400?" Mia asked. "No. Nick's parents are here. Charlotte got shot at." Judy said. "Wait what?!" she said and was all awoke. She looked at Charlotte who stood right in front of her. "Just a graze." Charlotte said. "Phew." Mia said.

"Charlotte you're right. Hey fox couple if you don't want to get prisoned by the human army than you must come with us through the sewer." Chris said and moved over to the trapdoor. He opened and jumped down. "How did he jumped down without breaking anything?" Judy asked. "We are much bigger than you." Charlotte said and jumped down. "And it's not so deep like it looks." Chris said from the downside. The five mammals followed them down.

"Where do we have to go?" Charlotte asked. "This way." Nicola said and pointed into the direction. "Does it leads to the city central?" Chris asked. "Yes it does." Jonathan said. They quickly ran into the direction after a mile the seven couldn't anymore. "Why do we run?" Nick asked and is done in. "I don't know." Chris said and is done in too. "You boys don't have a good endurance." Mia said with a grin.

Then Chris fell down on the ground. "Chris." Charlotte said and went to him. He tried to stand up again and Charlotte helped him. "Are you okay?" Charlotte asked. "Yeah. After we are done. I really take some rest." Chris said. The seven continued their way to the other district.

4 hours later...

"Do you think it takes much longer?" Nick asked his dad. "Nick? Aren't you gonna ask personal questions like how are you doing?" his dad ask with a sarcastically voice. "No. I focus on getting somewhere safer. I don't want to stay in touch with you." Nick said. "Hey Nick." Judy said. "What is it carrots." Nick said and turned to her to meet a punch in his stomach. He stumbled backward to the ground. "Apologize to your father." Judy said. "Carrots whats wrong?" Nick asked while rubbing his chest.

"Do you think I let you do this? Keeping yourself in a cage?" Judy asked. "It's okay, Judy. It's my fault. I said wrong things." Jonathan said. "Yeah. You even admit it." Nick said putting a sad face on.

"We could do a break before we gonna continue." Chris said who nearly collapsed because of his tiredness. The seven stopped there. Charlotte who helped Chris looked behind and saw Mia who was far behind them.

"Mia come on." Charlotte said. She looked up her red eyes looked kind of sad and her body week. "What did you said before?" Chris asked. "I feel like something bad happened." Mia said. Judy turned to her too. He expression told her she was worried about Jonas again.

"Mia. Maybe we gonna see him at the district." Judy said. Mia tried to smile and met up with the others. Mia sat down and leand against the wall. Nicola and Jonathan stood close. Jonathan couldn't hold his eyes away from her. "Why are you looking at her?" Nicola asked. "She reminds me of someone. Like this creature does." Jonathan answered. "They remind you of someone?" Nicola asked.

"We know us." Mia said. The two foxes looked down to the younger red eyed vixen. "My biological age is 21. On my papers I'm 25 and my real age is 72 I think." Mia said and turned to the elder foxes. "I know your parents John. They asked me to become your godmother." Mia said. "But then Jonas came. He saved you. The predator populations should go down so prey killed predator after birth. Jonas and I were on this demonstration later. We showed them that the TAME collars aren't useful." Mia said. "Jonas and I went missing after the previous Mr. Big throw us into ice water. Even when the day was messed up. I was happy that I got kissed by Jonas." Mia said and blushed at the end.

"So that's what happened to Jonas? He woke up 50 years earlier than the others?" Chris asked while sipping at his bottle and taking ritalin. "He told me he was a father but it turns out to be a lie." Mia said. Chris turned his eyes to Mia. "A colleauge at the AoH told me he was drinking with the boss. He told us that he mentioned he was a kind of an uncle." Chris said.

"A kind of an uncle?" Nick asked. "Was there a kid that called him so?" Judy asked. "I don't know. I don't know Michael that much. He sure was friend to us but he was also a mystery." Chris said. "Who knows what happened. It dosn't really care. I just want to end this here." Mia said and smiled.

After few minutes of resting the seven different people continued and found the exit. It was a small ladder that leads to the front of the tunnel to Savanna Central. Chris and Charlotte were the first people who went up. It was raining but not that strong. The other five mammals came too.

As the seven saw the tunnel happyness rose in their faces. "We made it." Charlotte said. They walked up to the tunnel and noticed that they weren't alone. In front of the tunnel was a roadblock from the ZPD. Many flashlights were pointed at them. "You! Surrender immediatly!" a voice said over a speaker. "Judy Hopps ZPD!" Judy yelled. "Officer Nicholas Wilde!" Nick yelled too holding his badge up. The flashlights got turned off.

Chris smiled and face Charlottes face. She smiled back. "Mission complete?" Charlotte asked. Chris still smiling and began to pet her head. "Good soldier." he said. Then a loud noise broke the moment and her body fell right against him.

"Target neutralized." the sniper said. Chris turned around holding Charlotte in his hands. A handful soldier came out of ruins. "Guy run!" Chris yelled. The others then saw them and did so. Chris lifted Charlotte up and ran quickly to the roadblock but got stopped as everything in front of him plew up.

"Don't move!" a soldier yelled behind them. Mia held his gun up and was about to shoot. The soldiers were about too but then someone stepped forward. "Hold everyone. When we shot the VIP could get shot by our own man." a familiar voice said.

From the crowd of soldier he came. Mia's eyes widen she lowert her gun immediatly. "Jonas." she said putting a smile on her face. He went closer to them. "Christopher Scofield. If you weren't the son of the president we would shot you." Jonas said. Chris eyes widen. Jonas wore a NATO Uniform, having a sniper on his back and a 9mm in his hands. He stopped right in front of him.

"Looks like Hans shot your friend. If you come with us we could save her. Even with those implants she won't survive it. So it your only option." Jonas said. "Why are you one of them?" Chris asked. "Jonas." Mia said her smile fading. "I need to do this. There is no other way." Jonas said. "Are they blackmailing you?" Mia asked. "You guys wouldn't understand. I have to do this." Jonas said. "Now come on, Chris. I don't want that this girl is gonna die because of us two." he added.

Chris waited five seconds before he answered. He wasn't really happy about this. "Fine." he answered. Jonas nodded and let him with Charlotte past. He went to the soldiers where a medic helped Charlotte.

Jonas turned around and was about to go to the other soldiers. "Wait." Mia said and grabbed his hand. Jonas stopped for a minute. The sun behind him rose. She saw his eyes where blue again. "I really forgot about you." Jonas said and kneeled down to her. "I don't want to make it hard for me so I say it quicke." Jonas said and petted her head with his free hand.

"Goodbye!" he said and quickly aimed with his handgun. The others heard the shot and saw how she fell down. Jonas aimed down at Mia and pulled the trigger multiple times till the handgun was empty.

Judy looked with shocked expression at Jonas. He kneeled closer to the body and lifted her a bit. He hugged the body with a sad expression. "I hope you will forgive me." Jonas said and slowly put her down again. He stepped three steps back and pulled his radio. "Here Smith. Primary target is down and we got the VIP, over." Jonas said and turned to the other soldiers.

Judy, Nick and his parents looked at Jonas in disbelieve. "Here Crossroads. Great job. Now move forward into city central. We take this city under our control." Crossroads answered per radio. "Understood." Jonas said and made a gesture to move forward.

His soldiers past him. He stopped the medic. "Not you Private Keller you gonna move back and get the VIP to Save Angeles." Jonas said. "Yes, sir." Private Keller said and turned around. Jonas then moved forward into the tunnel with his men and disappeared.

Judy went to Mia and checked her puls. She surprisingly found one. Nick moved to her too. He held the wound shut and noticed that there wasn't a hole. He then sniffed at the blood.

"This isn't blood. That's just red colour." Nick said.

End of act II


	13. Act III Occupied

**Hey People. It's me Dachschaden. I just wanted to say that I rename this story soon because you asked me why I named it 'On all Four'. Now I notice it dosn't fit on this story anymore because the story changed to much. I thought I would be done in few months but I noticed that every beginning of act 3 was bad. I rewrite often some chapters just to make a good plot. I try to finish this story so good as I can.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

ACT III Occupied

Three weeks later...

In the last three weeks the soldiers of different nations build their bases around the city. The biggest one was in Savanna Central. This was also the headquarter of all the other ones and Jonas was stationed there. Even when he was the reason why the humans took the city, he got deranked to sergeant.

The remaining mammals in the city had to recover from the damage the humans issued by their self. That's why many mammals hating the human species and why a resistance is growing inside Zootopia.

Jonas became letters since he was stationed in the HQ. Those were only threats. Even Jonas knew that he read them all at night. Jonas also found his diary from the ZPA. it was short but he remembered how he changed in the last four weeks. "It's time." he said.

Today was a windy day. Jonas unit had the whole day off so they can do training or something else so long they stay near the HQ. "Ey Jonas?" another sergeant said. Jonas stood in front of their gate having a cigarette in his mouth. "What? I'm busy." Jonas said. "No you're not. There are three things you do the whole day. Eating, Smoking, Sleeping." the other sergeant said. "You know what...?" Jonas said and turned to the other sergeant and read his name that was on his tag. "Kevin. You really are annoying." he said.

"Really?" he asked offended. "What?" Jonas asked. "I heard what you did in iraq and thought you are more the friendly guy." Kevin said. "That was like 2000 years ago. This guy does not exist anymore." Jonas said. Kevin gave up on him and walked away while he doing that he said: "One of the the new privates cracked your record at the shooting range and on the track." Jonas stared at him while he was walking away. "I don't care." he said.

What Jonas didn't know that someone was watching him from the building directly opposite. It was a group of resistance mammals. They follow him since he became a target for them. "The guy that informs us everyday was right. He stands there every day smoking his goddamn lung out." a black wolf said. "I feel guilty because I was friends with him in the ZPA." a white wolf said. "This guy was in the ZPA?" the black wolf asked.

This group consists of three predators two wolfes and one arctic fox that had a high rank in the resistance. "That right Peter and Jonas had to share their room in the ZPA." a female voice said. The two wolfes turned around and saw the arctic vixen walking up to them. "Hey Skye." the black wolf said. "Ian good to see you." Skye said. "Skye you shouldn't be here. What if something happens to you and to your..." Peter said and got cut off. "Every is okay with my child. I can at least do one more month without any healty issues." Skye said.

"Got any order, Skye?" Ian asked in his serious voice. "Yeah. We got the order to eliminate the target tomorrow." Skye said placed a sniper rifle down. "You dragged a heavy sniper rifle all around the town that is even human sized?" Peter asked. "She set it up while she was walking upstairs." Ian answered on Peter's question. "By the way Ian. When you were a friend with him back then, are you sure to put him down." Ian asked Peter. "Yeah. I heard what he did to another friend of me. I don't forgive him for what he did." Peter said.

While Skye, Peter and Ian were waiting in this building for the next day in their resistance headquarter was a problem with one of the wounded mammals. She loses her fur and she can't move her body. Her body was to sick because of an not identified substance that was in her and since this is so the humans dosn't wear those gas masks anymore.

The doctors didn't knew how to make an antidote but it looks like her body is very slowly fighting thise substance. This dosn't mean that she will survive the doctors do everything in their hands to keep her alive.

"How is she?" a female rabbit asked a rabbit. "Ah Miss Hopps. I see, you and Mister Wilde come here everyday to know about the status about Miss Fox. Could it be that the is a relationship between Mister Wilde and Miss Fox?" the doctor asked. "WHAT?! No, we three are all just best friends." Judy answered. "If you say so, Miss Hopps." the doctor said. "She is still in a critcal state. To be honest we have hard work on keeping her alive. Her body is strongly fighting this substance in her body. But we think that we can wake her up from her artificial coma in a month." the doctor added.

"Okay." Judy said lowered her head. Another rabbit entered the infirmary and walked up to Judy. He tapped her on shoulder to let her notice. "Miss Hopps." the male voice said. "Jack Savage?" Judy asked. "Yeah. The boss wants to see you." Jack said. "The boss?" Judy asked. "Well someone needs to lead this resistance. Now follow me." Jack said and turned around. Judy didn't even had another choice except to follow him. She followed him into an office.

He shut the door behind Judy and locked it from the inside. Judy widen her eyes because of what she saw in front of her. There sat a human in the bosses chair, no not just a human. It was Michael Smith also know as Agent M. "Smith?" she asked confused. "Hey Miss Hopps." Mike said. "You are leading the resistance against humans?" Judy asked. "Yes miss Hopps, I'm the one who is leading this resistance." Mike said.

Mike saw how her nose was twitching because their last meeting wasn't so pleasant. Mike began to smile because there was no reason to fear him. "Miss Hopps you know that I warned you." Mike said. Her nose stopped twitching but then her expression went mad. "Yeah but how do you make mammals work for you?" Judy asked. Mike giggled silent. "That's why I'm talking to you. The mammals dosn't know that I'm a human. There are only three in the resistance who knows me. Jack, Skye and you. Now they want a face of who is leading them and thats were you come in. You can become the face of the resistance, Judy Hopps." Mike said. Judy felt something weird in the air. When she becomes the face of the resistance then she becomes the leader. "You want me as the leader but when the humans come they gonna get me and not you." Judy said.

Now his expression turned depressed. "Well I don't fit into this role. I just wanted to make them strong but now when we are about to pull the trigger I gonna feel weird you know. The mammals will hurt someone and the humans... A war would begin again because of me." Mike said.

"Coward." Judy said. "I am." Mike said nodding. "No I won't do that. I'm sorry. You have to do this on your own" Judy said and turned around. She stopped in front of the door. Jack unlocked the door and opened it for her. "Smith. I don't want to be a part of this resistance but I'm thanking you for taking care of Mia." Judy said and turned her head to him. "Ha. I wished you would know my backstory but you're welcome." Mike said putting a smile on his face. "Good luck." Judy said and left the headquarter.

"Jack. After this fire will start. Can you do me a favor?" Mike asked. "Sure." Jack said.

It became evening and the soldiers did a barbecue. While the others were drinking non-alcoholic beer Jonas sat alone far away from the fire. "Hey sergeant." a group of three young female soldiers said. "Sergeant Kara. Private Lilly, Gefreiter Anna." Jonas said and gave them a salute even when they were on the same rank. "Anna from the Bundeswehr dosn't believes that you are actually from germany." Kara told him. "Ja kann man nicht glauben. (Yes you can't believe that.)" Jonas said sarcastically in fluent german. "Oh my god." Anna said. "Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr so alleine bei euch amerikanern. (Now I'm not alone anymore with you americans.)" she said. "Hey sergeant I thought you wanted to be alone!" Kevin said loudly from the group of soldiers.

Then the cheers came from them. "I'm sorry girls." Jonas said smiling a bit. "How about we four join them." Lilly said. "A private like you giving us Sergeants and Gefreite orders?" Jonas asked and grinned. "Come on." Anna and Kara said and joined the others at the barbecue.

"Do you smell that?" Ian asked. Peter was watching the soldiers doing their barbecue. "I don't want to know what they are actually eating. Even when it smells that tasty." Peter said. Skye was nabbing on an old couch. She then heard something from the stairwell. It sounded like someone is coming up. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her sight was blurred because of her tiredness. She saw someone walking up to them and placing something on the table beside her. The other didn't notice they were talking about what the humans. Then her sight came back she saw the back of the person and noticed the camouflage uniform. "Guys." she said. The other two noticed she was say something. They all saw him leaving and on the table besides Skye. There were three bottle of non-alcoholic beer. With a note.

"The silence before the sturm." was writen on it.


End file.
